Pitch Perfect
by PercyJackson67
Summary: After Audrey and Chloe have a reunion party for last years Bellas, Chloe finds herself unable to stop thinking about her crush of one-and-a-half-years: Beca Mitchell.
1. Chapter 1

Pitch Perfect

This Fanfiction is based on one of my all-time favorite movies: Pitch Perfect starring Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow. While I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, settings or events, I do claim ownership for any new OCs, ideas and events that I introduce in this story. Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title for this story, PM me, or tell me in the reviews.

**Chapter 1-**

_Everything was going smoothly. Even Alice yelling at Audrey before their performance was normal. The Bellas all put their hands in the center of the circle, then sang their signature high note, to get the girls pumped for the performance._

_ They could tell that they were boring the audience, and the judges, until Audrey's nerves got the better of her, and she lost three days' worth of meals all over the first three rows of the audience. Instantly, the room descended into chaos as everyone started scrambling for the exits. _

_ Four months later, Alice and the other seniors, meaning all of the Bellas except Audrey and Chloe, had graduated, and left the two of them alone in finding eight members to replace those who had left. Audrey hadn't felt completely confident in her own leadership skills enough to lead the Bellas even before she had tossed cookies at the ICCAs, so she decided that she would simply follow Alice's example, and do everything that she had done, including doing the same routine._

_ Chloe had been completely supportive in everything except the issue that was Beca Mitchell. Audrey had been doubtful when Chloe pointed her out at the Activities Fair, considering how "alternative" the pale, dark-haired girl had appeared, and that doubt had only grown after meeting her for the first time. She had exasperatedly sighed when Chloe had called Beca up to auditions, yet she had to admit, as soon as she opened her mouth to sing, Audrey was hooked. She decided to give Beca a chance, so she allowed her into the Bellas, mainly so they'd have their eighth singer._

_ After the Aca-Party to celebrate the new aca-arrivals, Audrey was worried about Beca's closeness to one of the Treblemakers, so she made an example out of another one of the new members who had "slipped and fell" into bed with a Treble. When Beca protested, Audrey knew that she was going to be a handful, but couldn't kick Beca out of the Bellas without good cause. So, the Bellas began rehearsing for regionals. They had a few practices, mainly cardio and teaching everyone how to read music who didn't know how. Finally, Beca questioned Audrey's authority on the arrangement, saying that it was the same routine as last year's, and that there was no way they'd win Nationals with it._

_ Audrey, of course, had gone aca-bitch on her, saying to keep her opinions (and her "toner") to herself. Beca simply replied with "That's my dick!" and walked away. Regionals went smoothly, and they beat the Sockapellas to the Semi-finals, where they would have to go up against the Footnotes and the Treblemakers. When they got there, Beca screwed everything up by surprizing everyone with an inappropriate back-up mash-up to their routine, costing them the Semi-finals. If the Footnotes hadn't been kicked out of the running because of their underage frontman, then the Bellas would have been finished._

_ Audrey began to realize Chloe's feelings for Beca when she once again went behind her back and called Beca back to rehearsals, despite Audrey's protests. If it hadn't been for her long time friendship with Chloe, and Chloe's romantic feelings for Beca, then there was no way Audrey was going to let her back in, but when she did, she went all-out, even giving Beca the Pitch Pipe, officially making her the leader of the Bellas._

_ As it turned out, that was the best decision Audrey had made all year, because with Beca's new and fresh arrangement, the Bellas won the Finals by a landslide, even crushing the Treblemakers in the process. Beca had finally grown on Audrey, though Audrey was jealous of Chloe's feelings for the dark-haired girl, since Audrey herself harbored those same feelings for the ginger. Unfortunately, graduation came too fast, and Audrey and Chloe went separate ways, neither of them being satisfied in their love lives, since Beca was with Jesse, and therefore unavailable for Chloe, and Chloe had only feelings of friendship for Audrey._

Chloe lifted herself out of her daydream, remembering the past year and a half fondly. It was almost Christmas Break for Barden, and Audrey and Chloe had gotten together and planned a special reunion party for the Bellas. All of the Bellas from last year would be at the party, and the newer members would be coming as well to meet Chloe and Audrey in person.

Chloe picked up her phone quickly when it rang, Beca's signature ringtone, "Titanium" ringing throughout the room. It wasn't David Guetta's version, it was Beca's voice singing the song, the first song that Chloe had heard her sing, the song that made her fall in love with her. Beca had kindly recorded it for her as a graduation gift.

"Hey Beca, what's up?"

_ "Hey, Chloe, it's me. Give me a call back when you... Wait, you actually picked up? But no one does that anymore."_

"Yeah, well, you know me, a rebel at heart!"

_ "Right. _You're _the rebel. Not me, you. Anyways, I was just calling to see whether or not the party was still happening, and if it is, should I pick you up at the airport?"_

"Yes, the party is definitely still happening. And, no, you don't have to pick me up. I'll call a taxi or something."

_"Right. So I'll pick you up at about eight?"_

"Sharp. Don't be late! My plane is scheduled to land at exactly eight, and the forecast for pretty much the entire country is sunny and clear, so don't think you'll be getting away with a "bad-weather" excuse!"  
Beca laughed on the other end of the line, then replied, _"Okay, guess I won't be getting that one past you."_

"Definitely not."

_"Well, just wanted to ask you that. I've gotta get back. The Bellas are in the middle of practice right now."_

"Wait! I talked to Audrey earlier, and she told me to tell you to keep your "toner" to yourself. She said, and I quote, "The Bellas can't afford to have a pregnant captain during Regionals."

_"Well, tell her it's just my dick, so get over it. Or I can tell her myself when I see her next week."_

"Yeah. Well, see you in three days!"

_"See you then!"_ Chloe's heart dropped a bit when she heard Beca hang up. It would be three more days before she could hear her voice again. Well, she could call her back right now, but to do so would portray herself as some kind of stalker, and that was the last thing she wanted.

_Shit! I meant to ask about Jesse! Oh well, that's probably better left until I can ask her face-to-face._


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch Perfect

This Fanfiction is based on one of my all-time favorite movies: Pitch Perfect starring Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow. While I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, settings or events, I do claim ownership for any new OCs, ideas and events that I introduce in this story. Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title for this story, PM me, or tell me in the reviews.

**Chapter 2-**

Beca was going crazy. She had been planning on surprizing Aubrey and Chloe by having the Bellas perform their new routine for them at the party, but the newer girls just couldn't wrap their heads around the choreography, let alone the music they would have to make with their mouths in order for her mash-up to be successful.

Beca was just about ready to rip her hair out of her head when the one person who understood, the one person who could calm her down walked into the room.

"Hey Jesse." She sighed as she walked up to him and kissed him, while all of the Bellas "Oooooooooed".

"Oh, come on! What are we in? Grade School?" Beca joked as she wrapped her right arm around Jesse's waist.

"So, how is everything going?" Jesse asked her.

"Not so good." She admitted. "I'm not very good at this leader thing. I'm tempted to give Amy or even Lilly the pitch pipe."

"Think this through, okay? You were leader of the Bellas last year."

"Yeah, for like, five minutes!"

"And in that five minutes, you created, choreographed, and performed a phenominal set that won the ICCAs, and my heart along with it."

"Oh, don't get sappy on me, Jesse."

"But it's true!" He chuckled, then hugged her tighter. "I have every confidence that you will put whip these nerds into shape. But don't think that just becauseI'm your boyfriend that I'll take it easy on you at Nationals, I intend to win."

"Ditto."

"Since when do you use the word "ditto"?"

"Since I decided to "moviecate" myself on 1990's _Ghost_, starring Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore, and Whoopi Goldberg."

Jesse's jaw hit the floor. "I am so turned on for you right now."

"I thought that would do it. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until later. I'm still busy working with the Bellas."

"Damn. I'll be counting the seconds until then." He joked. She kissed him and as she smiled and walked away, he said to himself, "She tasks me. She tasks me, and I shall have her." He smiled and continued. "Star Trek: Wrath of Khan, 1982." Then he walked away.

"Alright, nerds. Let's see what you've got." Beca's voice rang out through the practice room, and the Bellas walked over to the center of the room. "Fat Amy, will you take lead on this one?"

"Sure thing." She replied in the accent that made everyone fall in love with her.

Beca blew the pitch pipe and sat down, letting Amy count off.

"1... 2... 3... 4." She barely whispered, then the Bellas broke into song. Some whistled, some hummed, and some made various noises such as Lilly's beatboxing.

Beca had to admit, the Bellas were kind of getting the hang of it, and the music at least partially sounded like Maroon 5's _Makes Me Wonder_, and the choreography was coming together quite nicely. She felt bad for lying to Jesse, so she told herself that it wasn't exactly lying, considering the newer girls still couldn't get the hang of A Cappella.

"No, Donna, remember, you're supposed to be singing _Forget You_ by Cee Lo Green in the background, leave _Makes Me Wonder_ to me, or in this case, Amy."

"Sorry, I get confused!"

"How do you confuse Maroon 5 with Cee Lo Green?"

"Maybe because Adam Levine and Cee Lo are both coaches on _The Voice_?" Amy suggested.

Beca buried her head in her face. Donna had a serious attitude problem. She'd been giving Beca hell all semester, screwing everything up on purpose. She'd stop dancing in the middle of a routine, causing everyone to crash into her, or to go check her phone "for messages or calls from her long-distance boyfriend", or she'd intentionally sing off-pitch, and cause everyone to double over in pain at the shrill tone of her screeching. That was the only reason Beca tolerated her, because that aca-bitch could sing! Her high note put Mariah Carey's to shame.

And on top of Donna's mischief, Beca had a major hangover from the previous night. She'd foolishly went to a bar with Jesse and some of the other Treblemakers, and gotten so drunk, she'd almost slipped into bed with Donald. If Benji hadn't been there to stop her...

"Okay, Amy, take over, please! I need to leave."

"What's wrong?"

"I've got an aca-hangover."

"Oooo. Hate those."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Do you know how to get rid of them?"

"Well, a lot of people will tell you drink water, but I wouldn't recommend it. I'd actually say drink plenty of milk, and eat."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Alright, Aca-bitches! Fat Amy's in charge, now!"

Beca smiled, despite herself as she walked away.

When she got to her room, she glanced at the calendar. _It's Saturday. I've got to remember to pick Chloe up at eight._ She looked at her clock. _Four o' clock. Let's see. It'll take about 45 minutes to get to the airport, ten minutes to get to the gate, an hour to get ready to leave _for_ the airport, that leaves about two hours to rest, and get rid of this hangover._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ The phone rang from across the room, almost causing Beca to screamin agony, and Kimmy Jin answered, saving Beca from certain doom.

"Hello? Yeah, she's here." Kimmy Jin walked over to Beca's bed. "Hey, Mitchell!" she screamed in her ear, then handed her the phone. "You're boyfriend wants to talk to you."

"Jesse?" Beca moaned.

_"Yeah,what's wrong with you? You don't sound very good."_

"Oh, it's nothing, just a hangover. Why don't you have one?"

_"Desginated Driver, remember? I didn't drink."_

"Oh yeah. How's Benji?"

_"He doesn't have one either. He doesn't like alcohol."_

"Oh."

_"I'm going to come over. Maybe we can hang out tonight."_

"No, I'm just going to rest up a bit before going to the airport."

_"Oh yeah! I forgot, Chloe's coming out tonight, isn't she?"_

"Yeah. Well, I need to rest. Don't want to show up at the airport like this."

_"I'm coming over. You know that once you go to sleep, you aren't waking up until the sun rises tomorrow morning. I'll make sure you don't fall asleep."_

"Yeah, okay. Just don't bring Benji, okay? If he does one more boring magic trick, nothing you do will keep me from passing out."

Jesse laughed, then agreed._ "Okay, I'll be right there."_

"Thanks for this." Beca said when Jesse arrived.

"Hey, no problem."

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I brought _Rock of Ages_ starring Tom Cruise. We could watch it until you need to get ready."

"Isn't that supposed to be the worst movie ever?"

"Yeah, but the music is awesome."

"That's only because they took the best rock songs of all time."

"True, but it'll definitely keep you up."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright, I'll pop it in."

"Before you do that, I've got a new mix if you want to listen to it."

"Sure, sounds awesome."

"But you haven't even listened to it yet."

"I don't have to. It's yours, and I know it'll be amazing."

"Listen to it."

"Yes, dear."

"Hey! I thought we agreed we weren't going to do that!"

"Sorry." He laughed as he sat down at her computer and put the headphones on.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to get a shower."

"Want me to help?"

"Very funny, Jesse."

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Wait, you weren't joking?"

"No. Why would I joke about that?"

"You really want to shower with me?"

"I'm leaving."

They both turned to Beca's Korean room mate. They had completely forgotten she was there, and Beca's face turned as red as the Treblemakers jacket Jesse was wearing.

Jesse burst into a fit of laughter as soon as Kimmy Jin left, and soon Beca was laughing too.

"But seriously though, you really want to take a shower with me?" Beca said when they finally stopped laughing.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes, that's what I wanted to hear."

"Sorry. Yes, I want to share a shower with you."

"Alright, but we'll need to be quick if we want to sneak you into the girls' shower room."

"Why not sneak _you_ into the _boys'_ shower room?"

"Because that's not the way it works. Not in movies, anyways."

"Can't argue with that logic. Let's go." The two of them walked to the girls' showers, and Beca peeked inside to make sure no one else was there. When she gave the thumbs-up, Jesse hurried inside, closing the door behind him.

They both quickly undressed and closed the curtain as they stepped into the shower. Beca turned the water on all the way to "hot", and steam quickly filled the bathroom, soothing Beca's headache tremendously. What was even better was when Jesse pressed slightly into her temples and rubbed around in circles. Beca moaned at the contact.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

"You sang to me."

"Ah. I should really do that more often."

"Yes, you should."

" Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more. " She sang, and she felt, rather than saw, Jesse smile.

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course I do. That's the first song you ever sang to me."

"Remember when I told you earlier how turned on I was for you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm even more turned on for you right now."

"What are you going to do about it?" Beca teased, already feeling better.

"What do you _want_ me to do about it?" Jesse teased back.

Beca smiled and brought his head down for a kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, their hips meeting, pressing their wet bodies together. He felt her rock hard breasts pressing against his chest. She felt his stiff member pressing into her stomach, and her body hungered for him. He backed her against the wall, where she slowly brought her legs up around his waist.

He lifted her slightly, then brought her down so that just the tip of his member dipped inside her, asking her permission to continue. She nodded, never breaking their kiss, and he let her slowly drop down so that his entire member was enveloped within her. She gasped as his member slipped deep within her. When she had adjusted to the feeling, she moved her hips a little, barely more than a twitch, but the sheer size of him, coupled with how tight she was, made a huge impact, and both of them groaned. It was always thus when they made love, but this time seemed different somehow.

It wasn't just the change in scenery, they were an adventurous couple that almost never had sex in the same place twice, unless it was twice in one "session". Nor was it the fact that this was their first time unprotected, even though that certainly contributed. It was something that neither of them could quite put their finger on. But whatever it was, made it by far the most enjoyable time they'd had so far. It was almost... primal.

The steam made them sweat even beyond the physical exertion, and the wet atmosphere caused Jesse to slip in and out of her with ease. Beca's screams of ecstasy could be heard over the roaring showerhead, but neither of them were worried about anyone overhearing, they worried about nothing, only that moment mattered, the relentless dance between the two of them. Their world consisted only of each other, themselves, and the running water that beat down, increasing the feeling of pleasure for both of them.

Beca gently pushed Jesse down to the shower floor, and moved her hips around, grinding down onto him with every once of strength, crying out his name, almost in worship. Then, the explosion that meant the finale of the fireworks show. Time stood still as they both reached their climax, and she almost passed out on top of him, both of them panting, gasping for air.

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch Perfect

This Fanfiction is based on one of my all-time favorite movies: Pitch Perfect starring Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow. While I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, settings or events, I do claim ownership for any new OCs, ideas and events that I introduce in this story. Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title for this story, PM me, or tell me in the reviews.

**Chapter 3-**

"Wow." was all Beca could manage. She couldn't even muster up enough strength to pick herself up off the wet shower floor, or even to roll off of Jesse. And Jesse couldn't gather enough energy to roll Beca off. But that was okay, because they both preferred to stay as they were, anyways.

"Yeah. Wow." Jesse responded at last. They lay there for almost ten full minutes before either of them could move an inch. Finally, they managed to get off the ground, and both of them realized that they'd both be feeling the effects of their actions for at least 24 hours, if not more.

"You know, I think we missed the purpose of the shower there."

"Seemed like we accomplished what we set out to do to me."

"No, the purpose of a shower is to get clean, not dirty."

"Well here." Jesse smiled as he grabbed the bar of soap from Beca's hands, then turned her away from him. He pressed her body to his, then rubbed his hands together against the soap in front of her. Beca's breath caught in her throat as she realized what was happening.

He returned the soap to its shelf, then placed his soapy hands against her neck. He started slowly rubbing the soap into her skin, gradually working his way down. Her breath had just returned, but caught again when his hands found her chest. He worked the soap down her sternum, and under her breasts, then came back up again. He tweaked her nipples, and her stomach fluttered. He began to massage Beca's breasts, lathering them through and through. When he was satisfied with how clean her chest was, his hands worked their way down again, to her belly.

He ran his hands over her stomach once, slowly, his right middle finger dipping into her belly button momentarily, then went around in a circle, rubbing her stomach as if she was carrying his child. Jesse's hands slid down her stomach one last time, his middle finger grazing against her opening.

Beca felt weak in the knees as he started rubbing the soap into her sex, her insides on fire. His hands lingered only for a moment, then continued their way down as he got to his knees in front of her. He slid his hands up and down her legs, gently scrubbing them clean, but she was unaware of his touch. Her eyes closed, the only thing she was aware of was his breath right next to her sex. She barely resisted the urge to thrust her hips forward to plant her pussy in his mouth and press his head into it. Barely.

Finally, he stood back up, and put more soap on his hands. He gently put his hands on her butt and squeezed, then started rubbing again, washing her butt outside, and in between the cheeks, then moved upwards to wash her back. When he had finished with her body, he rinsed the soap off his hands and replaced it with shampoo, but when he turned back to Beca, she was on her hands and knees in front of him, gasping for air. He smiled at the impact he had had on her, then got down on his knees and scrubbed her hair clean.

When he had finished, he helped her to her feet, turned off the water, and helped her out of the shower. By the time he had her dried off and ready to dress, she was able to at least stand on her own, so he let her dress herself while he dried off and put his own clothes on.

When they walked out of the bathroom, they saw something they hadn't expected. Aubrey stood outside, waiting for them.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"I decided to come a day early. I got a caband came here to surprize the Bellas at practice, only Fat Amy told me you had a hangover, and had gone back to your dorm. I got there, and your roomie was just getting back from wherever, and she told me that you had come here to the showers.

"You can just imagine my surprize when I get here just in time to hear you screaming Jesse's name. I figured, either you were masturbating, or screwing him, but either way, I didn't want to interrupt, so here I am." Aubrey looked at Jesse expectantly, and he took the hint, kissed Beca good night, and walked away.

"So?" Aubrey said awkwardly.

"So...?"

"How was it? And don't forget the details, you slut!" Aubrey joked.

"Umm... Good... I guess?"

"Good?! That's all?! Come on! I heard you screaming his name halfway across campus! If it hadn't been Christmas Break, you'd have been kicked out of school, not to mention grounded because your dad would've heard!"

"Okay! Fine, it was mind-blowing!"

"Details are a must!"

"I'm not going to talk to you about my sex life!"

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Oh! I get it. You just don't want to tell the story more than once, right?"

"More than once?"

"Yeah. I mean, come on! The girls have got to hear about this!"

"No way!"

"You do know that Jesse's going to brag to Benji as soon as he gets back to the dorm, right?"

"He wouldn't!"

Jesse took his time getting back to the dorm. Before he'd gone to Beca's. Benji bet him $100 that he and Beca would end up in bed together, and Jesse wasn't in any hurry to part with $100. Then again, they hadn't ended up in bed. It had been a shower.

Jesse finally found himself back at the dorm he shared with Benji.

"Well, you were gone a while, buddy. How'd it go?" Benji asked expectantly.

"I went over there, she had me listen to her new mix, and we watched a bit of _Rock of Ages_."

"You did not!"

Jesse pulled the movie out of his jacket pocket as proof.

"Damn! That's all? Nothing happened?!"

"Well, we kissed a bit, but nothing serious." **[What? Did you think I was going to make Jesse a douche? Please, he respects Beca too much to go bragging to his friends!]**

"Shit!" Benji fished $100 in tens out of his wallet and handed it to Jesse.

Jesse thought about it for a minute, then handed $50 back. "Technically, we _did_ watch the movie in bed, so you were kind of half right." Benji smiled and took the $50, putting it back in his wallet.

"Wanna bet?" Aubrey asked.

"No way!"

"Jesse's a guy. Guys brag about what they can do to their girlfriends, and if they aren't that good, they make stuff up."

"Jesse's not like that, though."

"I guarantee it."

Beca hesitated for a minute, then asked, "You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, I guess I could tell a couple people. I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed of, if anything, I should be bragging about how amazing my boyfrined is in bed, or in this case, the shower."

"Good!"

When they got back to Beca's dorm, Aubrey had txted Fat Amy, Stacie, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, and the other members from last year (other than Chloe), and told them to meet in Beca's room, and they had.

"So we hear you had some hot, steamy sex." Amy said when Beca walked in.

"How'd you...?"

"Aubrey called me while it was happening, and put it on speaker phone so we could all hear."

Beca glared at Aubrey, who shot Amy a dirty look in return.

"Anyways, how was it? Besides amazing, that is." Cynthia asked.

"Mind-blowing."

"Okay, perhaps we should explain what "details" means in this instance." Aubrey said, a very subtle "hint, hint".

"Fine." Everyone sat down on Beca's bed while she pulled her rolling chair out from under her desk and sat in the middle of the room.

"So, where do I start?" Beca asked herself, but Amy answered anyways.

"How about at the beginning? Start where Jesse showed up at rehearsals."

"Okay. So he showed up at practice, and I kissed him. We got to talking, he said he was going to flatten us at Nationals, and I said "ditto". His jaw hit the floor when I told him that I had gotten that word from-"

"1990's _Ghost,_ starring Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore, and Whoopi Goldberg." Aubrey said. "What? Next to _Titanic_, it's only one of the most romantic movies of all time. Despite the good guy being dead."

"Anyways, after I told him I'd been "moviecating" myself, he told me he was turned on for me right then, and I told him that he'd have to wait 'til later to do something about it."

"Sorry, but, "moviecating"?" Cynthia asked.

"Inside joke. Long story."

"Back before Beca met Jesse, she hated movies, and Jesse told her that he was going to give her a "moviecation", which is like an education on movies." Amy answered.

"How do you know that?" Beca asked incredulously.

"He told me. We hang out occassionally."

"Ooookaaaaaayyy? Anyways, that's what happened at rehearsals. Then, I came back here because of my hangover from drinking last night, it's gone now, by the way, thanks for asking. He came by to check up on me, I was going to show him my new mix, and just as he was starting to listen to it, I told him I was going to get a shower."

"And he decided to join you." Stacie interjected.

"I thought you guys wanted _me_ to tell the story."

"Sorry. Continue."

"Yes, he asked to join me, so we went to the showers, and..."

Everyone leaned forward expectantly.

Beca sighed. "You guys are a bunch of perverts, you know that, right?"

"Yes, now continue." Everyone was stunned at Lilly. Until late last year, they'd barely heard a word she'd said, but now she was turning out to not only be creepy, but a major perv.

"Okay! Geez! He was gentle... at first."

"Ooooooooo!" Everyone squealed with delight, as if they were nothing more than young high school girls.

"Then he started getting a little rough, and I don't really remember anything after it really got started."

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"Seriously, I just kind of stopped thinking, almost like I blacked out. But I'll tell you one thing, I can still feel it, like it's still happening."

"Whoa!" Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Suddenly, Beca's alarm went off. 7:00

"Shit! I have to go get Chloe!"

"I'll come with you!" Aubrey and Fat Amy said.

"Me too!" Lilly, Stacie, Cynthia and the others all agreed.

"Sorry guys, my car only seats four." Beca said, already deciding to take Amy and Aubrey.

"That's why we'll take the bus!" Amy suggested, and everyone bolted for the door.

"Beca, you're driving this time!" Amy said as she tossed Beca the keys.

"Alright."

By the time they arrived at the airport, everyone, even Beca, was amazed that they didn't have every cop in Georgia on their heels. She somehow managed to park, and everyone hurried to get off the bus, and started kissing the ground. aubrey even threw up when they got off, and Amy held Lilly back, to prevent her from making another puke-angel.

It took ten minutes longer than Beca had expected, but they finally found Chloe at the gate, and When she saw them, Chloe ran to hug Beca, and Beca ran towards her. However, Aubrey pushed past Beca and beat her to Chloe, enveloping her in a hug first. Chloe laughed, and hugged her back, then glance to Beca.

It was just a passing glance, but Beca could tell there was something different about Chloe from the look in her eyes.

**So? What do you think is different about her? I'll give you a hint: it's not the obvious answer. PM or tell me your answer in a review. Fifty points to anyone who gets it right!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch Perfect

This Fanfiction is based on one of my all-time favorite movies: Pitch Perfect starring Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow. While I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, settings or events, I do claim ownership for any new OCs, ideas and events that I introduce in this story. Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title for this story, PM me, or tell me in the reviews.

**Chapter 4-**

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as soon as she saw Beca at the airport. She was stunning. She was wearing only simple clothes: a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, but to Chloe, Beca could have been wearing a dress made out of solid gold that hugged her every feature and left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and she still couldn't have been any hotter. Beca was absolutely gorgeous, absolutely divine, absolutely perfect. Absolutely taken.

When Aubrey finally released her, Chloe walked over to Beca and hugged her. The three of them exchanged pleasantries, then turned to walk over to the Bellas who were waiting patiently.

"Hi, everybody!" Chloe exclaimed, and everyone jumped in, each of them shouting their greetings.

"Where are the noobs?" Chloe asked once the commotion died down.

"They weren't invited." Amy joked.

"No, they just weren't in Beca's room when she remembered to come pick you up." Aubrey said, then launched into an explanation about why everyone but the new Bellas were in Beca's room. An explanation that purposely excluded Beca's shower with Jesse.

Aubrey walked to where she was just in between Chloe and the Bellas, then turned to the Bellas. She made her hands into a heart shape then pointed at Chloe, then to Beca. Fat Amy seemed to get the clue, and she told the others not to tell Chloe about Beca's shower, and why.

"Well, since everyone's here, should we move the party up to tonight?" Chloe asked.

"No. Instead, we'll just make it longer. This party is taking three days, now, instead of two." Aubrey said.

"How's that?"

"It'll start tonight, go all day tomorrow, and end Monday evening."

"Sounds good to me." Beca agreed. "Then we all go home for the rest of Christmas Break. Which reminds me, I need a home to go to for Christmas Break."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Well, my mom is somewhere over in Europe, doing something or other that I want no part of, and my dad lives with hisnew wife, and I have no interest in staying with the Stepmonster. So I need a home to go to for Christmas. Any takers?"

Everyone was silent. "Amy?"

"Sorry, Beca. I'm flying back out to Tasmania, and I don't think you'd enjoy being out there very much."

"True. Stacie? Wait, nevermind."

"Hey!"

"Lilly?"

"My pet snake eats visitors." She replied in that creepy voice that made everyone want to go running for the hills.

"Riiiiiiiight. Chloe?"

Chloe wouldn't even meet her eyes.

"Chloe?"

Aubrey nudged her a bit, and Chloe finally looked up.

"Well, it's just... I don't... Maybe it would be better to..."

"Look, if you don't want me coming over, that's fine, just say so."

"No! It's not that! It's just... Well..."

"Complete sentences, please?"

"Well, my brother's coming back from L.A. for a while, and I'm afraid I'd be spending so much time with him, I'd forget about you." Chloe managed to save.

"Well, then I'll just bring Jesse. Those two might get along. And Jesse's dad pretty much disowned him when he didn't take a full-ride football scholarship to UT, so he needs a place to go anyways."

Chloe sighed, having found no way out of it except to say she didn't want Beca over.

"Okay, bring Jesse, then."

"Thanks."

"Hey Chloe, I wanted to know if I could come hang out for one or two days as well." Aubrey asked, seeking to help Chloe get through Christmas.

"Yes! Please, come stay all break! If you want to, that is."

"Alright, it's settled. You, me, Beca, Carl, and Jesse will spend Christmas Break together."

"Okay."

"Now, since that's all settled, it's time to party!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Jesse said he'd like to come as well." Beca said.

"The more the merrier!"

Beca pulled out her phone and texted Jesse to meet them at Beca's dorm. Kimmy Jin had already gone home earlier that evening, so she had the dorm to herself, and the Bellas, and Chloe, and Audrey, and Jesse, and apparently Benji, as Jesse replied that his room mate would be coming as well.

When they got back to the dorm, the newer Bellas and Jesse and Benji were waiting. Beca dragged the Bellas and company over to the auditorium, and had the guys, Audrey and Chloe sit down while she and the Bellas got on stage into the beginning postions for the new routine.

Beca blew the pitch pipe and counted down. Immediately, she and Amy started singing Maroon 5's _Makes Me Wonder, _while, in the background, a couple girls sang parts of _Forget You_ by Cee Lo Green, and the rest did the music while Lilly provided a little beatboxing.

Aubrey and everyone else had to admit, Beca was doing very well with the Bellas. The choreography could be improved a bit before Regionals, but that was to be expected. The music, on the other hand, was flawless, except for one of the new girls, who was whistling _Every Rose Has Its Thorn_ in the background, and _that_ didn't sound very good.

When the performance was over, Beca immediately walked over to the whistler while everyone else hurried off the stage, as if to avoid an explosion.

"For God's sakes, Donna! Couldn't you even take _THIS_ performance seriously?! I know that this wasn't just you being a ditz, which I can barely tolerate as it is, but to actually _screw up_ a performance _on purpose_?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh would you shut up for once?! You aca-bitch! I try to have a little bit of fun and you flip out on me!"

"A little bit of fun is one thing! But you pull this shit on a daily basis!"

"Well you know, maybe if you'd get your head out of your ass long enough to realise that you're not the effing queen of the world-"

"That's it! One more time, at all, and I don't care how good your voice is, you're out!" And with that, Beca stormed off the stage and left. Donna looked at everyone like "can you believe this bitch?", but everyone shook their heads at her and followed Beca.

Once back at the dorm, everyone found Beca sitting on her bed, red faced and furious.

"You okay, Beca?" Jesse asked caringly.

"Yeah. It's just that girl is driving me up an effing wall!"

"Well, I know what you need." Amy said. "To party. I think it's time to really get it started."

"I agree." Aubrey said.

"Well, why waste a good party?" Beca finally agreed. Lilly, who was by the radio, turned it on and blared the music. No one really paid any attention to it, or the tv that someone had turned on, only the company mattered. At around midnight, the three newer girls, minus Donna, who hadn't even come to the party, said goodnight and left. Jessica, Ashley and Denise left around 1:00 a.m.

"I've got an idea!" Amy shouted about thirty minutes after Benji left. "Let's play Drink or Dare!"

"Drink or Dare?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of like Truth or Dare, but there's no Truth option. Instead, someone dares you to do something, and you can either choose to do the dare, or take a drink of beer. And if you do nothing but choose Drink, eventually your inhibitions will be low enough to do any dare thrown at you."

"Sorry, but I'm not eager to have another hangover."

"So choose Dare. No one said you have to drink." Aubrey said with a laugh as everyone started gathering around for the game.

"Fine." She said as she succumbed to peer pressure. "Amy, since it was your idea, you go first."

"Alright. Jesse, I dare you to kiss any girl in this room besides Beca."

Jesse looked at Beca and begged her to interfere.

"Don't look at me. It's just a game, doesn't mean anything." Jesse glared at her then closed his eyes. He stood up and spun around a few times then bent over and planted a kiss right on his victim's lips. He opened his eyes and found Beca kissing him back.

"It's sweet that your built-in compass automatically points to me, but that doesn't count for the dare." Beca laughed when they separated.

"Built-in compass? Hah! That's a laugh. More like his boner automatically points to you." Amy laughed.

He spun around again a few times and ended up bending over to kiss Stacie. Stacie got REALLY into it, and dragged him down on top of her as if they were about to screw each other's brains out. Jesse somehow managed to separate from her, and sat back down in his place.

"That was cruel."

"I wasn't _that _ bad, was I?" Stacie joked.

"Okay, your turn, Jesse." Beca batted her eyes at him.

"Fine. Beca, what about you? I dare _you_ to kiss any girl here in the room."

Beca jokingly leaned over to Jesse , and he backed off, saying, "Ha ha ha. Very funny."

Beca smiled and shrugged, then instantly leaned over to Chloe and threw her arms around her neck, kissing her like her life depended on it. Aubrey and Chloe gasped, stunned that Beca would automatically kiss the one girl in the room that was in love with her.

Beca ended the kiss after a while and laughed at Jesse, who was scowling because his plan for revenge had failed. Chloe, on the other hand, was blushing until her face was redder than her hair.

Beca turned to Lilly. "I dare you to go to the window, open it, and shout one of those creepy things you're always saying so that my dad can hear it across campus."

"Your dad's still here?"

"Yeah, he's waiting on me to make up my mind on where to got for Christmas."

Lilly nodded and walked over to the window. She pulled it open, thought for a minute, then shouted at the top of her lungs, "I fed my cat to my neighbors to save my apartment's rats!"

She closed the window and returned to her seat, and everyone burst out laughing. They'd never heard her say her creepy things any louder than a whisper.

"Cynthia Rose, I dare you to kiss Jesse."

"But I'm gay."

"Exactly."

"You're evil." Amy said and Lilly grinned fiendishly.

Cynthia decided to play along, so she walked over to Jesse and straddled his waist, then pressed her lips to his. Finally, Cynthia separated, and before she even sat down, she dared Chloe to get down on her knees and take Beca's jeans off.

Everyone glared at Cynthia, some for different reasons than others, but Chloe sighed and did as instructed.

"Okay, how long do I have to keep my pants off?" Beca asked once Chloe returned to her seat.

Cynthia thought about it and said to everyone, "Why don't we say that any article of clothing that gets removed during this game stays off for the rest of the night?" Everyone but Beca agreed to this, mainly because they all still had theirs on.

"There's your answer." Cynthia smiled, and Beca groaned.

"You know, I'm surprized no one's chosen "Drink" instead of accepting the dare." Amy observed. "So I'm going to make it my goal to see how much it will take before someone gives and drinks."

"Well, it's Chloe's turn now, not yours." Aubrey said.

Chloe looked around for a minute. "Stacie, I dare you to smother Jesse with your breasts."

Beca raised her eyebrows at that, but smiled at Jesse as he started gasping for air as Stacie's breasts cut off his air flow. Stacie returned to her seat after a while and dared Aubrey to make out with Chloe while she took off her blouse. Everyone thought Aubrey would refuse, and drink instead, but she followed through with the dare, and even went so far as to squeeze Chloe's breasts after she had had her shirt practically torn off her body.

After Aubrey had caught her breath, she dared Chloe to take off her jeans. Chloe smiled slightly, she was aware of Aubrey's feelings for her, but she didn't say a word as she slowly unzipped and buttoned her pants, torturing Aubrey. She leaned back and raised her hips enough to slip her pants over her butt. Chloe could tell Aubrey was highly aroused by this, and severely wanted to run to the bathroom to "relieve some tension", but Aubrey held strong until Chloe's jeans flew across the room to join Beca's jeans and Chloe's shirt.

"Obviously, we're in a room full of lesbians and bisexuals." Beca said to Jesse.

"What does that make you?" He joked.

"Teetering on the edge if you say something like that again." Beca retorted.

Chloe cleared her throat and dared Aubrey to take her own jeans off as well.

Aubrey seemed to be extremely competitive, becauseinstead of just taking off her jeans, she even took off her shirt as well, joining Chloe in near-nudity. Beca looked at Jesse again and saw in his face that he was so aroused that it hurt. Beca decided to be especially cruel to him, and leaned over to kiss him. She heard him groan as he became even hornier suddenly.

"Chloe, I dare you to straddle Jesse and take his shirt off." Beca looked around and saw that they had jumped forward in time a bit. All of a sudden, stacie was wearing absolutely nothing, and making no effort to hide anything, Chloe had lost her bra in a dare, and it was Stacie that had just dared Chloe.

Chloe slowly crawledover to Beca's boyfriend and wrapped her legs around his waist, smashing her bare breasts into Jesse's chest. She paused all of a sudden, obviously feeling his raging stiffy through her panties, and Beca did her best to not laugh.

Eventually, Chloe recovered and got Jesse's shirt off, then returned to her seat.

"B-B-B-Beca... I d-d-d-dare you to take your shirt off." He stuttered.

Beca was feeling very evil, ao she straddled Jesse's waist and kissed him as she undid her shirt buttons, then slid it off her shoulders behind her. She ground her hips into him, pressing into his raging erection, causing him to groan in pain as she pulled her lips away from his and gave him a look at her body just as she got off him.

"Stacie, I dare you to take Jesse's jeans off just like Chloe took mine off." Beca said with an evil grin at Jesse. Jesse immediately got up and ran out the door, and everyone laughed at him, knowing exactly why he ran away.

"Okay, Stacie. I dare you to make out with Cynthia Rose until I get back." Beca laughed as Stacie picked up her cup and took a drink of beer as Beca threw on a robe and ran after Jesse.

"Hey Jesse. What's wrong?"

"That was absolutely evil in there."

"Aww, you had fun, and you know it."

"Hard to have fun when I'm in pain."

"What, can't stand the sight of three more-than-half-naked girls, and one completely naked girl?"

"Honestly, I barely noticed them."

"Don't you lie to me. It was just a game, I know it doesn't mean anything." Beca said with all seriousness.

"I'm not lying. I really-"

"Jesse, if you were turned on by four nude girls, that's fine, I really don't care. But the one thing I will _not_ tolerate, is lying. If you got aroused by four nude girls, just tell me, and maybe later, I'll do something to help."

"Beca, I'm not lying, not joking, I'm serious. You're the only one I really noticed." Jesse pulled his jeans and boxers down, right there in the middle of the hall. Luckily no one was around but them. "This is all because of you. Those other girls were humorous, nothing more."

Beca gasped as she realised the sincerity in his voice.

"Jesse..." She muttered under her breath as he put his boxers and pants back on.

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes and give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jesse did as Beca said, and she slowly took his hand. He was forced to step forward a little, but he felt something wet and smooth.

He opened his eyes, and saw that Beca had placed his index and middle fingertips just inside her, pushing her panties inside just a bit. She was extremely wet, and Jesse's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"If you're going to tell me that's all from me, you're a liar."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not."

"What?" Jesse asked, surprized.

"Most of it is you, of course, but I think I'm... like, bisexual, or something. Seeing those girls, my friends, straddling you with almost nothing on, it was very arousing."

Jesse was stunned. He'd never taken Beca for a bisexual, she just didn't seem the type. Then again, when he first met her, she was so macho and masculine, he'd thought she was a lesbian at first. Then she started dating him, and he figured maybe she was just a bit of a tomboy.

Now he was learning that he was half-right after all.

"I'm not certain about it, it might have just been me remembering myself in that position, without realizing it. But I'm not sure. I might be attracted to girls, Jesse."

Jesse was silent for a long time. Beca released his hand, letting it fall back to his side, then turned away and retied her robe.

"Jesse, please say something."

"I don't know what to say. Should I be mad? Should I be amused? Should I tell you it doesn't matter? That it doesn't change the way I see you? Well, it does. I _do_ see you differently now. Does that mean my feelings for you have changed? No. I still love you, but I'm confused."

Beca gasped again, and Jesse did too. Beca whirled back around to face him, both of them shocked at the words he had just spoken.

"Did you just say-"

"Can I take that back?"

"No! Absolutely not! I won't let you take that back!" Beca smiled and threw herself at him. He instinctually wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a tight embrace. Of all the times they'd made love, or gone on dates, or kissed, or did one or more of many couple-type things, neither one of them had ever spoken those three words, and Jesse had just said them in four.

I _still_ love you. That meant he'd loved her all along.

"Jesse. Say it again."

"I love you." He said, and Beca smiled again.

"I love you too." She kissed him, and somehow the kiss was deeper than it ever had been. The love was always there, and they recognized it, but now that they had verbally acknowledged it, it was different, better, somehow, than it already had been.

"Wanna go back to the party?" He asked her, and she nodded. The two of them walked back in the room, her arms around his waist, and his around her shoulders. The two of them didn't even try to separate.

On the inside, Beca was in a multiple sided war with herself. She was confused at her possible attraction to girls, and frustrated at it at the same time, but she was also giddy with excitment. Her boyfriend had just told her he loved her for the first time. And that brought on the fourth side of the inner-war. Disbelief that someone, anyone, could make her feel so... so... girly. Beca Mitchell may be a woman, but she was no _girl_. But the fifth side of the war, was happiness.

Despite her loathing of girly-girls, and the fact that she was becoming one, Beca was amazed, even happy, that Jesse had such an effect on her. It was almost a relief. It felt like she no longer had to pretend to be strong, like she had to take care of herself, but that she could let Jesse do that for her. Not that she would, but it was nice to have the option. It also felt good to fnally let someone into her heart, something that she had struggled with ever since her parents' divorce.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Aubrey asked when they walked in.

"Just talking." Beca said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned, but with a hint of sharp anger, which Beca guessed was directed at Jesse.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything's pitch perfect." Beca said as she looked into Jesse's eyes. His dark brown eyes that captivated her in a way that she had thought only music could. The two of them took their seats in the circle after Jesse helped Beca out of her robe.

Chloe explained to them that they had been waiting for them to get back to continue the game, so it was still Stacie's turn.

"Beca, I dare you to take Jesse's pants off."

Beca smiled and agreed to the dare, and this time, Jesse didn't fight back.

Beca looked at Jesse again and said, "You wanna help me out of this bra, Jesse?"

Jesse immediately took that as her dare, and did as instructed.

Chloe felt a lump in her throat and her walls tighten as Beca's perfect breasts were revealed, and she looked at Jesse in envy.

"Pass." Jesse said, never taking his eyes off of Beca. "Stacie, why don't you go?"

"What, you're not going to dare anyone?"

"Nah. I see all I need to see." He smiled, and Beca smiled back. Almost all of the other girls made choking sounds at the sappiness. Almost. Lilly wasn't the type to tease, or make fun of other people, so she just sat there. Chloe, on the other hand, was too busy having her heart shattered to tease. She felt like running from the room bawling her eyes out, but she told herself to stay strong. Aubrey noticed Chloe's reaction, and stopped teasing at once, squeezing her hand in support. Chloe looked at Aubrey in thanks, but wondered if Aubrey knew about her feelings for Beca, or perhaps was just merely feeling unwell.

"Alright, then. Chloe, I dare you to kiss Aubrey."

Chloe's joking smile never made it to her eyes. She reached over grabbed her cup, and took a long drink before leaning over to Aubrey.

"Oooooo! Drink AND Dare. This is getting good!" Amy said as she too took a drink.

Chloe's lips tingled the moment they met with Aubrey's. She chalked it up to being drunk when she licked Aubrey's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Aubrey instinctively opened her mouth, their tongues slipping back and forth in each other's mouths, wrestling for dominance. Her arms wrapped around Chloe's neck, and Chloe hesitated. Even with the alcohol diluting her senses, and making her brain fuzzy, she still realized that something wasn't quite right. Aubrey had been acting odd around her a lot lately.

Finally, Chloe broke the kiss, and took another drink. Aubrey felt empty again as the contact broke, but she was still happy. It had only been for a moment, but she had felt a spark between them. Chloe may not realize it, but she definitely felt something for Aubrey, and Aubrey was going to make it her mission to help Chloe realize the same.

"Okay, Aubrey, I dare you to kiss Beca." Chloe said, desparate to take the spotlight off of herself.

Aubrey frowned a bit, but even so, she leaned over to press her lips to Beca's. Beca looked to Jesse, as if asking permission, and Jesse nodded his consent. Something major had happened in the hall, Aubrey was sure of it. But what?

Beca leaned into the kiss, opening her own mouth first, allowing Aubrey in, but AUbrey wasn't looking for that. When their lips touched, however, some kind of understanding ran through them. Aubrey recognized Beca's attraction to girls, but that her heart belonged to Jesse, and Beca felt Aubrey's love for Chloe.

Beca's open mouth was just her way of helping to hide Aubrey's feelings for her best friend, so Aubrey accepted the help and slipped her tongue inside Beca's mouth, kissing her in much the same way she had kissed Chloe.

Aubrey separated from the kiss, and sat back in her spot. She looked around, wondering who to dare next. She looked at Cynthia Rose, who was very obviously frustrated at having three nude girls in the room, and not being able to even touch one of them.

"Cynthia, I dare you to straddle Stacie and kiss her." Cynthia smiled slightly at Aubrey, then did exactly what she was told, but took it a bit too far. She ended up grabbing Stacie's bare breasts and squeezing, twisting the nipples. Stacie was too surprized to fight back, instead letting Cynthia have her way.

When Cynthia finally broke away, Stacie's nipples were red, as were the areas around them, and she was gasping for air. Cynthia had thoroughly enjoyed that particular dare, and had even discarded her own shirt in the process. She had another shirt on under it, but everyone knew it probably wouldn't be long now.

In apology for her getting carried away, Cynthia dared Stacie to do the same thing to Jesse as Cynthia had to her.

Stacie smiled, and straddled Jesse, her bare sex feeling his raging boner through his boxers, She gorund her hips until his lump was laying between her lips, then she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, making him squeeze them. She took advantage of his groaning in pain to shove her tongue down his throat.

When she finally separated and got off him, Stacie reached down and squeezed Jesse's large package. She looked at Beca and said, "You're a lucky girl."

Beca was visibly irritated with her now. She nodded her agreement, but said nothing as Stacie sat back down.

Thirty minutes later, almost everyone in the room was completely naked. Beca still had on her panties, and Amy had on most of her clothes still. Cynthia Rose had been trying very adamantly to get Amy in on the nudity, but Amy could certainly hold her liquor, and any time Cynthia dared her to take off an article of clothing, Amy would smile and take a drink. Amazingly, no one was catching on that AMy was merely going through the motions. Any time Amy would "take a drink", she would just spit the alcohol back into her cup just as she started to put it down.

The only success Cynthia Rose had had so far was when she dared Beca to take off Amy's jacket, and that was only because Beca was refusing to drink, trying to avoid another hangover.

Other than Beca's panties, and Amy stubborness, everyone else was completely nude, even Lilly.

"Okay, Jesse, I dare you to take off Beca's panties with your teeth!" Stacie giggled. She had gotten the most drunk, mainly because she refused to take off Amy's clothes, or to make out with a girl. Stacie was a bit homopobic, but even that barrier was starting to come down.

Jesse smiled at Beca, and leaned down to do as instructed, but Beca picked up Jesse's cup and put it to his lips.

"Not with your teeth, you don't. Drink up, big boy."

Jesse sighed, and took a drink, then sat back down.

"Fine, Aubrey, I dare you to dare me to take off my girlfriends underwear."

"That's not how it works!" Beca said, pretending to be frustrated.

"Okay, Jesse, I dare you to take off your girlfriend's panties." Aubrey said.

Jesse grinned, then reached his hands around Beca's waist. His fingertips slipped under her waistband, and pulled down slightly. He stopped just before her sex came into view. He looked at her. She wasn't breathing. He laughed as she released her breath, then stroked her clit before she could prepare. She moaned before she could stop herself, and as she did so, Jesse ripped her last article of clothing from her body. She looked around at all the giggling girls around her, and her face turned as red as Chloe's hair.

"It's about time!" Amy said, winking at Beca. Beca was the only one who had caught on to Amy's charade, but was keeping it quiet, because she thought it was just too damn funny.

Beca closed her legs, attempting to hide her dripping wet sex from view, but Chloe and Aubrey, who were both also drunk off their asses, grabbed Beca's arms and legs, and held them separate, allowing everyone full view of her naked body.

"Sorry, Beca, but that's not how this game works. Just take comfort in the fact that you're not the only naked girl in the room. It gets less uncomfortable with a bit of time." Aubrey said, but oddly enough, her words weren't that big of a comfort.

Beca sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she was naked with a bunch of girls, and one guy. She pushed Chloe and Aubrey back, but didn't try to cover up again. Jesse looked at Cynthia and dared her to take Amy's shirt off, and she happily agreed.

After receiving multiple bruises, and a nasty looking cut where Amy's fingernail scratched her on the arm, Cynthia finally managed to tear Amy's shirt off her body.

Cynthia then decided to breach the final barrier of the game.

"Aubrey, I dare you to finger Chloe while you make out with her."

Everyone gasped at that, but Aubrey and Chloe were too drunk, their inhibitions lowered too much to refuse. Aubrey leaned over to Chloe and kissed her, both of them opening their mouths at the same time, and their tongues once again wrestled for dominance. Aubrey gently pushed Chloe down to the ground and lay down right next to her. She took her time, her hands exploring Chloe's naked body. She pinched and twisted Chloe's nippled, and squeezed her breasts, massaging them, then trailed down Chloe's thin body. She grabbed what she could of Chloe's patch of red hair just above her wet slit, and pulled on it, causing Chloe to moan.

Her middle finger started to stroke Chloe's slit up and down, teasing her. Her index finger joined the middle one in stroking the ginger, then slowly dipped inside her. Chloe moaned into Aubrey's mouth, and the moan turned to a quiet scream of ecstasy as Aubrey pushed her fingers all the way inside. Before she pulled out, Aubrey added a third finger, and a fourth, each finger eliciting another scream from Chloe.

Everyone, even Stacie, found themselves quickly becoming highly aroused at the sight, and Beca's walls tightened so hard that it felt like Jesse's penis was inside her as Aubrey's thumb joined the rest of her hand inside Chloe. Aubrey pushed, and suddenly Chloe's pussy had enveloped everything past her wrist. Chloe's scream was no longer quiet, even though it was muffled by Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey flicked her wrist, and Chloe screamed again. It had been more than a year since Chloe had last had sex. Her last time was with some guy in the shwoer, and that had been interrupted by Beca's singing. That was when Chloe had convinced Beca to audition for the Bellas.

Chloe felt Aubrey ball up her fist inside her, but she could no longer scream. Her body was paralyzed, she couldn't move a muscle, and her pain and pleasure was intensified. Aubrey pushed again, her fist pushing deeper and deeper into the ginger. She stopped pushing only when half her forearm was buried inside.

Aubrey spread her fingers inside Chloe again as she pulled out, her fingernails raking along her walls, stopping when only her hand was inside. She made a fist again, then pushed back in quickly and hard again, until Chloe's pussy was covering everything up to halfway between Aubrey's wrist and elbow.

Aubrey once more spread her fingers as wide as they would go, then pulled back out, again stopping when only her hand was inside. Again and again, Aubrey repeated this process, until Chloe's body was writhing on the ground, a seizure so large it seemed like an earthquake. Finally, a year's worth of pent-up sexual frustration exploded, resulting in the largest orgasm any of them had ever seen before.

Aubrey slowly pulled out of Chloe, but found it difficult with Chloe's legs clamping around her arm. Beca suddenly realized that she had been rubbing herself at the sight, but she was too aroused to quit. She got one look at Chloe's essence dripping from her sex, and Aubrey's arm, and moaned. Jesse noticed this, and instead of criticizing her, grabbed her hand, and pulled it off to her side. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but moaned again as Jesse's hand replaced her own. He didn't rub her, however. He instead pushed three fingers inside her and thrusted in and out until Aubrey noticed him.

"Jesse, I dare you to stop fingering Beca, and just fuck her already."

Jesse nodded and pushed Beca to the ground. She didn't fight him, instead, she grabbed his penis and shoved it inside herself. He didn't hesitate. He pushed in to the hilt, then pulled out slowly. Then thrust back in with all of his speed and strength. He spared nothing, took no prisoners as he pounded in and out of Beca relentlessly. It wasn't long before Beca was screaming every bit as loud as Chloe was, only without being muffled. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingernails scratching him, leaving small trails of blood on his back.

Amy, Stacie, Cynthia and Lilly all put their clothes on and left, deciding not to intrude any further.

Aubrey and Chloe, however, were too drunk to care. Instead, they started making out and fingering each other while watching Beca getting her brains screwed out. Chloe's cunt was still tender, so she came very quickly. She pushed Aubrey to the ground,placed her head between her legs, and licked up Aubrey's slit once. Aubrey's body shuddered as she moaned.

Chloe's mouth opened wide, and covered Aubrey's pussy completely as she shoved her tongue inside. Aubrey's legs wrapped around Chloe's back, and she started fisting Chloe's hair as she, too, started screaming and whimpering.

Beca came, and came hard, her walls claming down on Jesse's member so hard that her essence couldn't escape. She was stuck in her orgasm, and Jesse in his. If they lay there long enough, the orgasm would fade, but neither wanted it to fade. Beca flipped them over so she was on top, and started grinding her hips into him, increasing the pleasure to heights neither of them thought they could experience.

With each motion, her walls clamped tighter and tighter, and the pressure built stonger and stronger, but had nowhere to go. Finally, Beca couldn't move any more, the pressure was too strong, the pain too much, so Jesse flipped them back over and started thrusting his hips again, his penis digging deeper and deeper, but never coming out at all. Finally, he cllapsed on top of her, unable to move anymore. They lay there, both of them locked in a seemingly endless orgasm,until they thought they'd die from it.

There were worse ways to die. He sat back up and, using every ounce of strength he could muster, thrusted in one last time, and in that thrust, his member dislodged just enough to release just a little of the pressure, but it was enough. Her essence slowly leaked out, enough that they knew they'd eventually recover, enough to intensify the pleasure still more, enough that he was able to shoot his seed deep within her. Beca screamed as the orgasm continued for another ten minutes until her walls loosened up just enough to release everything at once.

Their juices mingled inside her, then leaked out of her around his member. They both passed out on the floor, him still buried deep within her, their combined essences still leaking out.

Aubrey was also close to her climax as Chloe continued to tongue her furiously. Aubrey was now moaning constantly, as was Chloe, since she was fingering herself while she orally serviced her best friend. In an explosion that was large to them, but paled in comparison to Beca's and Jesse's, they both climaxed, and Chloe passed out from exhaustion, not even enough energy to get her tongue out of Aubrey. Aubrey enjoyed this position, however, and decided not to move Chloe at all. Instead, Aubrey drifted to sleep with Chloe's face still buried in her snatch, her tongue still deep within Aubrey's slick, wet cunt, and Chloe's fingers still buried deep inside herself.

**Well, lemme know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch Perfect

This Fanfiction is based on one of my all-time favorite movies: Pitch Perfect starring Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow. While I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, settings or events, I do claim ownership for any new OCs, ideas and events that I introduce in this story. Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title for this story, PM me, or tell me in the reviews.

**Chapter 5-**

When Chloe woke up, she had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. She was sweaty, nude, covered in hers and Aubrey's cum, and the hangover made it all worse.

She felt guilty. Guilt was the worst part. Even though Beca wasn't hers to cheat on, it felt as though she had had an affair right in front of her. She felt guilty for taking advantage of Aubrey's drunken state, but Chloe had felt so vulnerable the previous night.

Chloe got up off of Aubrey, taking care not to wake her, stepped over Beca and Jesse's limp naked bodies, and walked out the door, not bothering to put her clothes back on. She felt that if someone caught her, she deserved it. She walked down to the showers, actually a bit disappointed that the universe had decide not to punish her. She stepped into the shower and turned the knob all the way to hot.

"This is ridiculous." She said to herself. "I can't even take a shower without thinking about her." The waterworks started flowing, and she started sniffling in despair as Beca walked into the shower room.

Whoever was in the shower didn't notice Beca when she walked in. At first, she thought nothing of it, obviously this was the girls' shower room, and it was used frequently, even during holidays and whatnot. But when she heard the girl sniffling and weeping, she became concerned.

Beca decided not to bother the girl, figuring that she would only make things worse for her if she tried to make her feel better. She wasn't very good with emotional confrontations, aside from last night with Jesse.

"Why did it have to work out this way?" The weeping girl asked the universe through her sobs, and by her voice, Beca could tell it was Chloe.

"Why did I have to go and fall in love with _her_?" The ginger asked, and Beca realised then that Chloe was talking about Aubrey.

_Wait, I know they started screwing around last night. They may have slept together, but was it really good enough to make Chloe fall in love with Aubrey? Well, this should thrill Aubrey. Just wait 'til she finds out._ Beca thought for a minute. _No. This is none of my business. This is between Chloe and Aubrey. I need to let them figure it out._

Beca shrugged it off as best she could, still very concerned about her friend, and got in the shower. She didn't have the shower on yet when she heard Chloe start singing.

" You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. " Chloe sang through her sobs. " You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. "

Chloe began the song again, only this time, started from the beginning.

" Shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. " Chloe couldn't sing anymore, she fell to the floor weeping.

Beca couldn't believe it. Most people wouldn't have realised what had just happened, but Beca recognised the significance behind what she had just heard. She realised then that her first instinct, that Chloe was in love with Aubrey, was dead wrong.

Beca thought back to the day she decided to audition for the Bellas.

_ She had gone to the showers to wash off the activities for the day. In fact, if she remembered correctly, it was in the shower that Chloe now occupied that she had walked in on Beca singing. She had been singing "Titanium", because it was such an amazing song that she couldn't get out of her head, and Chloe had overheard her singing. _

_ She had snuck up on her in the shower and made her jump three feet in the air when she announced her presence. It had been so awkward, especially when she told Beca that "Titanium" was her "lady jam", then asked Beca to keep singing it for her. It had taken some doing, but she finally convinced Beca to do it, mainly by saying she wasn't going to let Beca shower (alone) until she sang. Chloe joined in, and the way their voices sounded together had won Beca over._

Before that, Beca wouldn't have even considered doing a cappella, in fact, she laughed at those who did. But she was hooked when Chloe sang with her.

It was in this memory that the truth hid. Beca didn't bother turning the shower on. She instead slumped to the ground in disbelief. Chloe, her best friend, really her first friend, was in love with her.

Chloe finally managed to pick herself up off the floor and finish her shower. She wasted no time in getting out, getting dressed, and going back to the room.

When she finally got back to the dorm, Aubrey and Jesse were up, their faces red with embarassment. They were dressed, but it was obvious that they remembered last night as vividly as Chloe did, and that they had woken up to see each other in very compromising positions.

Chloe couldn't miss the glint in Aubrey's eyes when she looked at her. She may have been embarassed, but she definitely enjoyed last night, and probably wanted a repeat. But Chloe was NOT granting that wish. Not with how it had already affected her.

"Where's Beca?" She asked Jesse, trying not to look at Aubrey.

"I think she went to the showers." Chloe gasped. If Beca had been in the room when... "Hey, when she gets back, would you tell her that I went for a shower and that I'll be right back?"

Neither of the girls responded, but Jesse merely shrugged it off and left.

It wasn't fair. Beca and Jesse were hopelessly in love with each other, and they knew it, and they had each other. But the girl that Aubrey was in love with was in love with Beca, so both Aubrey and Chloe were doomed to die alone. Aubrey had known that Chloe was desparately in love with Beca, yet she took advantage of Chloe's weakness and grief. She had practically raped Chloe.

So she didn't blame Chloe when she refused to meet her eyes.

Jesse ran across Beca in the hall just outside the girls bathroom. She wasn't wet, so he assumed she hadn't taken a shower yet.

"What's up, showers full?"

"No, they're all empty." Jesse heard the confusion in her voice, and saw it in her face. It wasn't a usual type of confusion, like wondering why some idiot tried to jump off the roof to land on a trampoline, knowing it was a bad idea. No, this was true confusion, a confusion that altered perspectives.

"Then, why aren't you...?"

"I think Chloe's in love with me."

Jesse was surprized, obviously, but then again, now that he thought about it, it was so obvious. The way Chloe had been acting around Beca, her hesitation to do any of the dares having anything to do with Beca the night before. Even the way she looked at Jesse himself: anger, with a hint of envy.

It all made sense. Jesse sat down next to Beca, both of them silent.

"How do you know?"

"Well, remember how I told you she walked in on me showering last year?"

"Yeah."

"I had been singing 'Titanium', by David Guetta, and that's when she walked in on me, because she liked my voice. Well, I just went in to take a shower, and she was singing it, and crying."

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe she was singing to cheer herself up."

"Just before she started singing, she was talking to herself, saying stuff like 'Why'd I have to go and fall in love with her?'"

"Maybe she meant Aubrey."

"That's what I thought at first, too. But when she sang the song, it just sort of... clicked."

"Beca, why are you so bent on proving that she's in love with you? It's almost like you _want _ her to be in love with you."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Think about it: last night, you tell me that you're attracted to girls. Then, you watch Chloe having sex-"

"With Aubrey!"

"Regardless, you still watched her. And why bring Aubrey into this?"

"Forget it. Just forget I mentioned any of this."

"No! It's too late for take-backs."

"Fine, then just rant already! Get it over with!"

"As I was saying, you watched Chloe have sex, then I wake up this morning, and find you followed Chloe to the showers."

"I didn't follow her. I didn't even know she was in there."

"Fine, I'll give you that. But then you eavesdrop on her talking about herself being in love with a girl that may or may not be you. She sings a random song, and you take that to automatically mean she's in love with you."

"It wasn't just some random song! It was the first song she ever heard me sing!"

"It's also the song she masturbates to! Why do you care so much that your friend is in love with you, if she really is?"

"I don't! And how do you know she masturbates to 'Titanium'?"

Jesse was stumped. The question surprized him, he hadn't prepared for it. But there was no way he was telling Beca the truth. The truth was just too... upsetting.

"Don't change the subject, Beca, please. Chloe hasn't exactly been discreet with calling it her 'Lady-jam'."

"Fine. Okay, you're right. I might have been reading too much into it. She might not be in love with me. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jesse wrapped Beca in a tight embrace full of tension. Neither of them moved for a while, but Beca eventualy broke the embrace and stood. She gently kissed Jesse on the lips, but neither of them felt the spark they were so used to feeling when their lips met.

Figuring that it was just an aftereffect of their argument, Beca smiled and headed back into the shower room.

"Chloe, maybe it wasn't the best idea for you to come back."

"Why?"

"Chlo, I know how you feel about Beca. You were just setting yourself up for torture by coming back here. You know she's with Jesse."

"How did you find out?!"

"Please, I'm your best friend, Chlo. I know you better than you think."

Chloe sighed as she fell backwards on the couch, then buried her head in her hands.

"What do I do, Aubrey?"

"As your totally un-biased best friend, I'd suggest you go back home, get as far away from her as you can. Apparently, one year isn't long enough separation for you. But, I know you're not going to do that, so the second best thing to do would be to somehow bring yourself to accept that she's not the one for you, and spend as much time with her as you can, just enjoying her company. Try to start seeing her as just a friend."

"Easy for you to say."

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can tell you. You've got a choice. You can either get away from Beca, hoping that time and distance will help, or you can keep hanging around her, trying to be a friend to her, instead of a possible lover, all the while killing yourself inside every time you even get a glance at her.

"Or, you can tell her how you feel. Either she'll accept that part of you, maybe even grow to share your feelings, dump Jesse, and you two will live happily ever after." _While I die every time I see you two together. _"Or she'll be a total aca-bitch about it, getting all grossed out and pissed that you feel that way about her. You two will no longer be friends, you'll cry yourself to sleep and have nightmares every night for about a month, maybe more, and finally the pain will start to lessen."

"That's very morbid, Aubrey."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a realist. I'm not optimist, or even a pessimist. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Aubrey sat down next to Chloe, trying to comfort her.

"If it makes you feel any better, you'll still have me, no matter what happens."

"Yeah." Chloe smiled and hugged Aubrey as the tears started falling again.

_Damn it. I'm tired of crying. That's it. I'm going to do something about it. No matter what happens, I won't cry anymore. Not about this. I've cried too much as it is._

After about two hours, both Jesse and Beca were back in the dorm room.

"Well, the original plan was for the party to last three days, but apparently, everyone was tired of it after one night." Aubrey observed.

"Actually, they didn't even last the night. Only a couple of them are still even on campus." Jesse corrected.

"Who's that?"

"Benji and Amy. I saw them sitting on a bench talking when I went down to the showers earlier. They said they were gonna go get donuts or something for breakfast, then be right up."

"Sweet." Jesse and Aubrey looked at Beca and Chloe, who were both doing their best to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Yeah. I told them to get two dozen glazed. Figured that would be enough for all of us. I didn't know what kind you or Chloe liked, but Beca and I prefer glazed, and since it's, like, the most popular kind of donut, I figured that it was a safe bet."

"Sounds good to me. Are they getting coffee, too?"

"You know, I didn't ask them. Totally slipped my mind. But now that you mention it, why don't I go get some for all of us?"

"I'll come too." Beca hurriedly stood as if to follow.

"Nah, that's okay. I understand, Beca. You haven't seen Chloe in a long while, and you probably want to just catch up with her."

"Yeah, I'll go with him, keep him out of trouble, don't worry, Beca." Aubrey smiled a half-smile, then followed Jesse out of the room, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

They sat there for almost thirty minutes, not saying anything, not moving, not even looking at each other.

Finally, Chloe worked up the courage.

"Beca, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Beca asked after a moment's hesitation, despite already knowing what it was.

"Beca, I'm... I mean, I... What I'm trying to say is... Oh, this is hopeless." Chloe said, frustratedly, then followed a simpler course of action. Since she couldn't manage to get the words out...

"Beca?!" Jesse exclaimed as he walked in the door to see Chloe on top of his girlfriend, their lips locked together, Chloe's tongue exploring Beca's mouth.

Beca recovered from her state of shock and pushed Chloe off herself.

"Chloe, what the hell?! Jesse, this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Beca said, pleading with him.

"It's true, Jesse. I... kinda... ambushed her. She didn't kiss back at all, she was just in shock, that's all."

Aubrey was surprized that Chloe was backing Beca up. The way things had been going, Beca and Jesse would have broken up then and there, and the dark-haired girl would have been single. Available for Chloe. But then again, Aubrey wasn't really surprized. Being devious like that wasn't in Chloe's nature.

"From my point of view, it did look like Chloe was doing all the work, Jesse." Aubrey said.

Jesse was steaming. He was mad, for sure, but he knew not to fault Beca for Chloe's actions, and three different girls, including Chloe, were telling him that Beca was not to fault.

On the other hand, he himself had had a little warning. Had Beca not just earlier that morning told him of her suspicions that Chloe had strong romantic feelings for her? And to top that off, as soon as they were out of the dorm room, Aubrey herself had confirmed Chloe's feelings for his girlfriend. He had had plenty of warning, so he considered himself to be partially at fault as well.

But he was still pissed at Chloe.

"Chloe, what the hell was that for?" Beca asked, and no one heard anything accusing in her tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out this way, I swear. I tried to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't get the words out, so I had to... show you." To Aubrey's amazement, Chloe's eyes weren't watery in the slightest.

_Maybe she's just used up all of her tears. That might be why she's not crying._

"I'm sorry for upsetting you two, but I had to let you know, Beca."

Aubrey's heart was lying on the floor in pieces. If she didn't get out of there soon, she'd start the waterworks herself.

"Well, I'm going to, um, go to, uh, the... the little girl's room. Last night is about to rear its ugly head, and I don't want to stain Beca's new aca-mazing carpet." She excused herself. As soon as the door closed, the tears started flowing. She fought back sniffles as she ran to the nearest girl's bathroom. She ran into a stall, sat down on the seat and buried her face in her hands as she started sobbing.

** So... Lots of DRAMA going on at Barden University. Tell me how you guys think this'll all play out. Will the girl get the... girl? Or will the third girl get the first girl? (Was that as confusing to you guys as it was to me?) Anyways, just tell me in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch Perfect

This Fanfiction is based on one of my all-time favorite movies: Pitch Perfect starring Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow. While I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, settings or events, I do claim ownership for any new OCs, ideas and events that I introduce in this story. Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title for this story, PM me, or tell me in the reviews.

By the way, I have decided (partially because I figured the Criminal Minds aspect of this story was a bad idea, partially because I received a PM disagreeing with it) to retract the previous Chapter 6 for this story. For those of you who are just now starting to read this Fanfiction, or have not read it within the past week or so, I had the bad idea of making this a crossover fic between Pitch Perfect and Criminal Minds, but have recently decided against it, as I stated above. Anyways, I'll do my best to gear this story more towards music than it has been. (Sorry about that, I've been kind of opposed to music lately.)

**Chapter 6-**

It was time for Chloe to go home. Aubrey and Beca had packed their bags as well, and were ready to go. They were merely waiting on Chloe.

"Hey, Aubrey."

"Yeah, Beca?"

"Um, do you think it's a bad idea for me to be staying with Chloe, after... you know?"

"Honestly, I do. But it's not up to me, it's up to you and Chloe. What you have to ask yourself is whether or not staying with the girl who kissed you in front of your boyfriend is worse than going home to stay with your parents."

"You're right. Chloe's it is."

Aubrey smiled at that, and the two looked at the door when Chloe walked in. Things had settled down tremendously since Chloe kissed Beca. Everyone was almost back to the way things were before the party. Chloe hated seeing Beca with Jesse, and Aubrey hated seeing Chloe pining over Beca, but no one made any moves. Beca had said goodbye to Jesse that morning as he left for home for the remainder of Winter Break.

"Well, looks like we're all ready. Just waiting on our ride." Chloe said.

"Is that it?" Beca asked incredulously as a stretch limo pulled up in front of them.

"Yeah, I asked him to bring the Ferrari, but apparently it's out of gas, so we'll have to settle for this instead."

"Wait, you've got a limo _and _a Ferrari?!"

"Apparently, you need to get to know Chloe a bit better, Beca." Aubrey chuckled.

"Apparently. Why didn't you tell me you were a millionaire?"

"First of all, millionaire? Please. You think any old millionaire can afford a Ferrari, a limo, a Lamborghini, _and_ a Mustang? My dad is a multi-billionaire. He made this super-computer thing, and Microsoft bought the patent from him for three billion dollars."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah. Second of all, you never asked if I was rich. And third, _I'm_ not rich, my dad is."

"Damn. You've been holding out on me! I could kiss you right now!"

They all went silent at that.

"Okay, figuratively speaking, that is."

They all chuckled half-heartedly.

"Well, how about we talk about something different?" Aubrey suggested as they got into the car.

"Sounds good to me." Beca mumbled.

"Oh! How did things go at the Riff-off this year?" Chloe asked enthusiastically.

"They didn't Jesse and half the Treblemakers got sick, and it didn't feel right to do it with out the only other decent A Cappella group, so the Bellas and I decided not to participate. Apparently, no one was willing to show up for only two groups, so it was rescheduled. We're doing it just after Break." Beca explained. "Although, I'm actually looking forward to it. Aside from Bella rehearsals, we haven't gotten into much music this year. No one wanted us to perform at any parties."

"Oh, that sucks."

"I would've said to hell with it and did the Riff-off anyway." Aubrey said casually.

"Yeah, but in order to be the best, you have to compete with the best." Beca retorted.

"I suppose you're right."

They three women talked almost nonstop from Barden University to Chloe's parents' mansion in Texas.

"Hey, where are we?" Beca asked Chloe as they drove down a winding road in the middle of nowhere.

"My parents live on the outskirts of a small town in northern Texas. We're almost there." Chloe explained. Aubrey had been asleep for hours, and the two other women were getting close to falling asleep themselves.

"What's this town even called?" Beca asked as they drove through a small one-stoplight town.

"It's called Pottsboro. It's a pretty friendly place. Although the nerd population is scarce. Most people are either popular, jerks, bitches, or people who don't really stick out. Hardly any of them are nerds. We need more nerds, they make life so delightful." Chloe said with a smile as she looked around at her hometown.

"I've got to admit, I didn't expect you to be the small-town gal type of person."

"I'm not. I'd much rather live in a big city like LA, but there was more room for my dad to build a mansion out here. And I've got to say, I really enjoy it out here. My bedroom balcony has an aca-mazing view of the lake."

"Cool."

"Oh look! We're here!" Chloe said as the driver pulled up to a large gate. He reached out, swiped some kind of identity card in a machine, ressed a couple buttons, and the gate opened. Beca had never really cared enough to understand those things.

From the gate, their vision of the house had been obscured by trees, but once they got past the trees, Beca's mouth hit the floor. She'd been in some big houses, and some nice houses. Heck, she lived in a nice house. But this, this house was humongous. Beca had only seen the White House in pictures, but as far as Beca could tell, this house dwarfed the White House.

"Whoa." was all Beca could manage.

"I know, right?" Aubrey, who had just woken up, said before stretching and yawning.

"We are here, Miss Beale." The driver said in an unmistakable Mexican accent, looking back at Chloe.

Once the driver had pulled up and stopped the car, Aubrey and Chloe got out quickly and ran up the steps to hug Chloe's mom, who had met them at the front doorway.

Beca got out of the car and walked around to the trunk, where the driver was grabbing their things. He looked up at Beca in surprise when she grabbed her own bags as well as one of Chloe's.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I thought I was getting my bags." Beca looked at him, and he looked to be about the same age as she was, and not unattractive. In fact, he was very good-looking. If she wasn't with Jesse, she might have even accepted a date with him if he'd asked.

"You don't need to do that. That's part of Serge's job. The Beale's pay Serge well for doing it."

"Yeah, but they're my bags. I can handle my bags. You don't have to wait on me." Beca smirked.

"Are you certain? Because Serge does not mind."

"Please. You don't mind unloading three college girls' stuff when two of them have an entire suitcase dedicated entirely to shoes?"

"Two? Serge thought there were three of you."

"I don't do shoes. Not like that."

"Then what is in that heavy bag?"

"My equipment."

The driver looked startled, then he smirked a bit.

"Oh Serge understands. Your "equipment"." He winked at her, doing the whole sarcastic "two fingers" thing people do when they say one thing, but it's really just a euphemism for another thing.

"What was that all about?" Beca asked, very confused, and a bit scared.

"You are not one of Miss Beale's "lady friends"?" The driver asked, just as confused.

"Well, I'm a female, and I'm her friend, so..."

"So you are, then?"

"Um, yeah? But what was the sarcasm about?"

"Does Serge really have to use those words?" he asked, his ears turning red.

"Yes, please."

"Is the bag not full of your... "toys"?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that?"

"Because you said you were Miss Beale's "lady friend"."

"Not that kind of lady friend! That's just... messed up!"

"Serge apologises. He merely assumed..."

"Why would you think I was some kind of hooker?" Beca asked, offended.

"Not hooker, "lady friend"!"

"Fine! Why would you think I was Chloe's "lady friend"?"

"Well, you are a girl Paulo has not seen before, You cary very few bags for normal college girl, and one bag is very heavy. You say it is full of your "equipment", which usually when girls say that to Serge, they mean toys. And on top of all of that, you are very beautiful, so naturally, Serge assumed..."

Beca calmed down. "Well, I'm sorry for yelling like that. Would you mind explaining to me about these so-called "lady friends"?"

"Serge doesn't want to get Miss Beale in trouble."

"Come on. I'm just asking."

"Well, every time Miss Beale comes home after being away for a while, she brings home another girl. Mr. and Mrs. Beale think they are just Miss Beale's friends, but Serge knows better. One time, a stray dog accidentally got on the property, and he tackled Serge while he was holding one of Miss Beale's friend's bags, and Serge dropped it. It popped open and he saw the friend's toys. Miss Beale explained it all to Serge and asked him to keep it a secret. Since Miss Posen is always one of Miss Beale's friends she brings over, Serge knew she is not the "lady friend" so he thought you were."

"No, Chloe and I are just friends. So wait, she always brings home one of these "lady friends"?"

"Yes, always. This is the first time she has not since Serge found out about it about six year ago."

"Huh. Never thought of Chloe as a player." Beca said to herself and she turned to look at Chloe, who was still talking to her mother beside Aubrey.

Chloe seemed to suddenly notice Beca wasn't stadning beside her, so she looked bak to the carr and waved at Beca, signaling her to come up.

Beca bent down to pick up her bags.

"No. Serge will get the bags. You go up."

"No thanks. I really don't like other people handling my equipment."

"Do you mind if Serge asks what kind of equipment?"

"Sure. I like to mix music. That's what my equipment does. I use it to do mash-ups."

"Oh! So you are another of Miss Beale's music friends! Serge understand now!"

"Yeah. Chloe, Aubrey and I were in the Bellas last year. Now I run the Bellas beacue they graduated."

"Oh, Serge congradulates you!"

"Thanks. Well, I really shouldn't keep them waiting. Besides, it's freezing out here! I thought Texas was supposed to be warm year round?"

"Oh, Southern Tejas is warm. Same as Mexico. But here, it is very cold for Serge's taste. Serge thinks the Beale's should get a different winter home."

"Wait, this is only their winter home?"

"Yes. They have four homes across America. They have a summer home in California, where they lived before they built this home. They have a beach home in Florida, and a Mardi Gras home in New Orleans. Mr. and Mrs. Beale like Mardi Gras. Miss Beale does too, but only if she has a "lady friend" or a "man friend" to take."

"That's nice. Well, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, Serge."

"Serge talk to you later, Miss...?"

"Beca. Just call me Beca." She smiled to Serge, grabbed her bags, and walked away.

"Hey Beca. What was that about?" Chloe asked.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to Serge. You know, he's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I know. He went to high school with me, and I had this major crush on him, so I asked mom and dad if we could hire him on so I could spend more time with him. But then I went to college, and I actually kind of forgot about him. But now we're pretty good friends again."

"Is that why he kept calling you "Miss Beale"?"

"Actually, yes. It's kind of a joke between us. When I frist met him, I was so totally in love with him that I kind of stumbled over my words when I tried to talk to him, and it came out as "Sir" instead of "Serge"."

"Oh. Well, it's cold out here, can we go inside?"

"Yes, please!" Chloe said as she pushed Aubrey and her mother inside. Beca followed closely. They left the door open for Serge.

"Chloe, where can I set my stuff?"

"You can put it all up in one of the guest rooms. Here, I'll show you." Chloe grabbed one of Beca's bags, avoiding the one with her mixing equipment, and made as though to run up stairs, but her mom cleared her throat. "Oh right! Sorry. Beca, this is my mom. Mom, this is Beca. She's the one that won us Nationals last year."

"Oh! You're that Beca Mitchell! The one who does all of the musical mash-ups or whatever they're called? The one who originally thought A Cappella was lame? The one who ended up making Aubrey ditch the "no dating Treblemakers" rule?" Chloe's mom laughed out loud. "Chloe hasn't shut up about you since she met you. She said you have an amazing voice."

"Well, I can't exactly say the same about you., honestly. Most of the time, when we talk, it's about music. Either that or about the drama we've both experienced in our lives."

"I'm not surprised. Chloe's always been like that."

"Well, come on, Beca. Let's get your stuff up to your room." Chloe urged.

"Duty calls." Beca said with a smirk. She smiled at Chloe's mom, then grabbed her mixing equpiment and followed Chloe upstairs.

The guest room she would be staying in was huge. And white. Beca wasn't a major fan of white."

"Sorry about the color. I know it kind of hurts the eyes, but the only room in this house that doesn't have a really light color to it is my mom's dark room."

"Your mom is a photographer?"

"Oh yeah. And a good one, too. Once we've got you all set up in here, I'll take you down to the living room."

"Okay." The girls went to work setting everything up. Beca put her equipment in a corner. "Think we could get a table in here?"

"Sure. I'll bring one up in just a few minutes."

Chloe unpacked Beca's clothes and laid them out on her bed, letting Beca decide where to put them.

"Well, I'll get you that table, and then I've got to show you my mom's photography. It's aca-awesome."

Chloe and Beca started to head downstairs to get the table, and Aubrey walke dup to them.

"Hey Chloe, could you show me where I'll be staying."

"Yeah. It's the last room on the left down that hall. It's two doors down from mine." Chloe said, then turned her attention back to looking for a table.

"Huh, can't belive she just blew you off." Beca said to Aubrey.

Aubrey sighed. "I can. She's been doing it a lot lately, ever since she met you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Not your fault you're hot."

"Wait, you think I'm hot?"

"Yeah. It's because you are. Doesn't mean I, like, like you like that or anything. I just think you look good. I can't blame Chloe for being into you, that's all I'm saying."

"Okay. Well, I better catch up to Chloe. Unless you want me to help you with your unpacking."

"No, don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just be careful. You know that Chloe's in love with you."

"Yeah, well, I don't think she'll try anything again without my permission."

"You don't know Chloe as well as I do. Trust me, if she really wants something the way she wants you, she's going to go for it at some point. That little peck on the lips a few weeks ago was nothing."

"She used her tongue."

"Like I said, that was nothing. Freshman year, she saw this one girl in front of her in the lunch line take the last taco, and she wanted it, so she actually snatched it out of the girl's hands when it was only an inch away from being ingested."

"What did that girl do to her?"

"She became her best friend, and her inspiration behind joining the Bellas."

"Wait, you?"

"Yeah. That was my taco. Of course, we became friends because I had to go thank her for taking that taco from me. If I had eaten that, I would've broken my diet. I had to settle for a salad, and when I thanked her, she told me she'd make sure I stayed on track from then on. I actually have Chloe to thank for this body."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. No wonder you're in love with her."

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Oh, Aubrey, I know you're in love with Chloe."

"What? How?"

"Well, there was that game of Drink-or-Dare that Amy made us play a few weeks ago. You got dared to kiss Chloe, and I saw your eyes light up as it happened, but when you were dared to kiss me, the light wasn't there. I took that tomean that either you hated me, but were really getting into the game, or you were in love with Chloe. I decided door number two was more likely."

"Oh, god. Is it that obvious?"

"I don't know. I don't know if anyone else has figured it out or not, but I know."

Aubrey sighed as she sat down on the stairs, burying her face in her hands.

Beca sat down next to her, putting her arm around her friend.

"Beca. I don't know what to do. I love Chloe, but Chloe's in love with you."

"And I'm in love with Jesse." Aubrey sat up and looked at Beca.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thought that was obvious."

"There's a difference between being with someone and being in love with them. Have you and he actually said the words yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we have. He let it slip during that game of Drink-or-Darea few weeks ago, while we were in the hall. He said it, and I said it back."

"I thought something big had happened. I guess I was right. So, you are actually in love with Jesse?"

"Yes."

"Have you told Chloe?"

"No."

"Then stop stringing her along and tell her."

"Stringing her along?"

"Yeah. You know that nothing short of you and Jesse standing at an altar is going to make her realize that you're not the one for her, yet you haven't even told her you're in love with Jesse."

"So?"

"So? So, you're stringing her along, knowing that unless you really turn her down, she's going to keep hoping you'll end up together."

Beca thought about that.

"Well, I haven't meant to..."

"I know, but you are, and I wish you'd stop."

"You're saying this so she'll end up with you, aren't you?"

"I admit, I am holding out hope, but I have less hope for Chloe and I than Chloe does for you and her, because I know she's in love with you. All she knows is you're dating Jesse, and are sleeping with him, she doesn't know that you're actually in love with him."

"Well, don't worry. Once I get a chance to just talk to her, without anything else going on, I'll tell her."

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that. Now, go on, she's probably waiting for you."

Beca nodded solemly as she got back up and headed in the general direction Chloe had gone as Aubrey went up to her room to unpack.

Later that evening, after the girls had all gotten unpacked, they all sat around a fire outside, each of them dessed warmly.

"So, either of you want to play Truth-or-Dare?" Chloe asked when she returned from the kitchen with hot coco. Aubrey and Beca's eyes went wide. "Oh, don't worry, we'll keep the dares tame. Nothing stronger than kissing." Chloe joked, earning even wider eyes from the two of them. "Kidding!"

"Well, as long as the dares are tame..." Beca agreed, and Aubrey agreed as well.

"Okay, since I suggested it, how about I go first? Beca, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, besides Jesse, name everyone you've ever had sex with, and how good they were in bed."

Beca gasped and glared at Chloe.

"What? I said we'd keep the dares tame. Truth is fair game."

"She has a point, Beca, besides, I think I'm kind of curious about this as well." Aubrey smiled.

Beca groaned as she went through the list in her head. Luckily, it wasn't a very long one.

"Okay. First there was Mark Harmon."

"Very funny, Beca." Aubrey said with a sarcastic smirk.

"No, seriously. Not the guy from NCIS, there was a guy I knew when we were Sophomores in High School named Mark Seamus Harmon. Anyway, we were both virgins before that, so it wasn't the best, but I've had worse. On a scale of 1-10, I'd give him a 5.

"So, mediocre?" Chloe asked

"Yeah. He didn't even really give me a chance to adjust after he... you know, but he was at least gentle the whole time."

"Okay, next?"

"Umm, near the end of Sophomore year, Mark and I had broken up, there was a guy named Antón something, I never could pronounce his last name, but he was hot. Plus, he was a senior, and had had some experience with sex. He knew how to treat a girl in bed. He was gentle, but not too gentle. That was only my second time, but I still have only ever had better sex with one other guy. I'd give Antón an easy eight."

"Only eight?"

"Yeah. Now, shut up so I can get your question answered."

"Fine, excuse me."

"Anyway, over the summer vacation, I slept with Antón a few times, a few times I'd give him a nine, because he started showing me more skill as I gained a bit of experience, and started growing used to it. So, Antón was both an 8 and a 9. Then, no more sex until the end of Junior year, when there was this foreign exchange student from England. He was into music,so I had him over at my house listening to some of my mash-ups. He said he really liked him, then he played me some things he'd done with his band back home on his iPod. His skill with music alone earned him a 10, he was a rock god. It actually made me give it up, he was so good. But, I regret it to this day, because as skilled as he was with a guitar, he had no skill in bed, whatsoever.

"The best thing he did to me was use his fingers, but that only lasted about as long as it took him to realise he was getting his hands dirty. He was extremely OCD, so he had to leave me hanging there, almost to my climax, just so he could go wash his hands. Then he used a condom that was way to big for him, and it slipped off of him easily into me. He took it out and threw it away, but kept going with me. He shot off inside me and told me I was the best he'd ever had. I was cleaning myself out for hours, and I had to take birth control afterwards. He was barely even a 1. I think his name was James or something."

"Wow, that's kind of depressing."

"Well, wait until you hear what happened next. Halfway through my Senior year... no wait, that was after..." Beca's face went dark, and she closed herself off.

"Beca?" Chloe asked. "After what?"

"Never mind." Beca said, her voice containing a dark anger, but underneath the anger was something else... fear.

"Beca? After what?"

"Nevermind. Screw this question, Aubrey, Truth or Dare?"

"Beca, what happened?" Tears started running down Beca's face as the memories began to stir in her mind. But she couldn't bring herself to voice them.

"Please, don't make me continue." She choked out.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other, their guesses about what happened flying back and forth between their minds.

**So, what do you think happened to Beca?**


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch Perfect

This Fanfiction is based on one of my all-time favorite movies: Pitch Perfect starring Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow. While I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, settings or events, I do claim ownership for any new OCs, ideas and events that I introduce in this story. Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title for this story, PM me, or tell me in the reviews.

**Chapter 7-**

"Beca, come on, tell us what happened." Chloe said as she got up, moved around the fire, and sat next to Beca on the log. She wrapped her arms around her, and Beca knew it was only in comfort, Chloe was being a friend. Aubrey sat on Beca's right and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Pleasse, don't. I hate thinking about it, and I can't talk about it."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

Beca nodded. "My dad. I told him about it."

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened. Did someone... force you? Against your will?"

Beca was silent. Then, "It wasn't like that. Not really. I mean, no, I didn't want to do it, but I felt like I had no choice." Beca was breaking down the barriers. No emotion was present in her voice, but she was communicating.

Neither Aubrey nor Chloe said anything as they waited for Beca to continue.

"It was Mr. Whitworth, my Physics teacher. The first day of school, he never took his eyes off me for the entire class. Everyone noticed it, but no one ever said anything. After class, I was the first one out the door, trying to get away from him. The next day, I tried to do the same, but he told me to stay after class. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I stayed. After everyone had left, he closed the door and locked it."

Beca returned to silence, unable to continue. Chloe squeezed her tightly, and neither she nor Aubrey said anything, only encouraged Beca.

"He gave me a choice. I could either walk out of that class right then, and fail his class for the year, and I wouldn't graduate, or I could do as he said, and pass every assignment he gave me for the res of the year, guaranteeing me my graduation, because I only needed my science credits. I agreed, figuring he'd have me clean the class or something for extra credit. That wasn't even close to what he had in mind.

"He told me to pull my shirt back and pull my pants down. I didn't have to show anything, just my underwear. I figured that was worth a good grade, so I did it after school for him every day. He was fine with that for about a week, but that started getting boring to him. He told me to take off my shirt and pants and he had me pose for him all around the room. He even took pictures. The next week, he had me take off all of my clothes and pose for pictures. He told me that as the assignments became more difficult, the harder I'd have to work for my grade."

Beca stopped again, burying her face in her hands as Chloe and Aubrey hugged her comfortingly.

"Beca, it's okay, you don't have to say any more." Chloe whispered.

"No, I do. I need to talk to someone besides my dad or a shrink about this."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Beca sat back up, leaning her head back to look at the sky. Her face was redder than Chloe's hair. She sighed as she continued. "That actually held him off for a month. Of course, each day, he'd come up with some... different... poses for me to do, but he never touched me. Then, after halfway through the first semester, he made me take off all of my clothes, then he touched me all over. He never really squeezed or groped me, he never fingered me, not then, but he did touch me. Next week, he made me get naked, then he pushed me down on my knees. He undid his pants and forced me to swallow him then hum every day up until Christmas Break."

Beca broke down again, not saying anything intelligible. Finally, she caught her breath and was able to resume speaking. "Finally, the last day before Christmas Break, he laid me down on the floor, spread my legs, and he fucked me. It was after school, only the janitors were still there, but they always just hung out in the cafeteria eating, so no one heard me screaming. He never hit me, never made a mark, because he knew that he'd be a dead man if he left any proof on me. He even wore a condom, then forced me to take birth control after. I didn't speak at all over Christmas Break, and I rarely left my room. I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't after that, he'd fuck me after school once a week. Then, a new janitor decided to actually do his job. He walked in on us, and beat the shit out of Mr. Whitworth. The janitor, I found out his name was Alex, he testified against Mr. Whitworth in court. It was actually because of him that Mr. Whitworth was convicted.

"Where I lived, it was an even worse thing to rape a teenage girl than anywhere else, they take it even more seriously there, so Whitworth was sentenced to life in prison. I'm told that the inmates beat the ever-living shit out of him at least once a week. Even to other criminals, he's scum. My parents had me talking to a psychologist daily for about a month, then it was reduced to once a week. Mr. Whitworth was the one that caused my parents' divorce. I didn't go back to school after that. Not for two years. Then, I went back and redid my Senior year. I graduatedat the top of my class. I used to love to learn. I was the stereotype of a popular teenage girl. I was captain of the cheerleading squad, Homecoming Queen, dating the quarterback, and I aced all of my classes. Mr. Whitworth screwed up all of that. My grades fell, I never spoke to my "friends" again, Quarterback dumped me. He couldn't stand to be dating "used goods", as he put it. I grew to despise school. The only friend I had was Alex, the janitor who saved me. But just before I came to Barden, I found out that he died of cancer. He was a smoker. I convinced my dad to postpone Barden for a year because of it, otherwise I'd be a Junior right now."

Beca stopped talking and wiped her eyes.

Chloe looked at her questioningly, asking if she was finished. Beca nodded.

"I had no idea, Beca." Chloe kissed Beca on her forehead. "Though, honestly, I couldn't see you as anyone but who you are. It's kind of hard to picture you as the captain-of-the-cheerleading-squad-and-the-Homecoming-Queen-type-person."

"Yeah. Plus, I think it made you stronger." Aubrey agreed.

"Yeah, but it made me start to shut everyone out. And the divorce didn't help with that."

"Well, you're not shutting us out."

"Yeah. Well, it's harder than you might think for me to open up."

"Well, I'm just glad you told us about... that." Chloe said as she squeezed Beca.

"Well, I'm just glad to get it off my chest. Telling my dad so something would be done about it is way different from telling my friends. Somehow, it's more relieving." Beca sighed quietly. "Now, if you two don't mind, I think I'd like to get a drink."

"What do you want? Coffee? Hot coco?"

"Actually, I was thinking about getting a drink of a certain little something I brought with me." Beca's smile didn't make it to her eyes, but Aubrey and Chloe understood.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Beca got up, detaching herself from the two women, then ran inside, returning with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Whoa, so, you're in a whiskey mood?"

"Yeah. I haven't even thought about that for three years, then to have it all come back to me like that..." Beca didn't finish that thought. She didn't have to. Chloe stood as if to go get glasses, but Beca waved her off. "Don't worry about glasses." She said as she opened the bottle, put the opening to her lips and swallowed a good portion of the bottle. Her head shook, almost like a seizure, and Beca recoiled.

"Stuff's stronger than I remember." She said as Chloe reached for the bottle. Aubrey and Beca laughed at Chloe's reaction.

"Definitely stronger than Boone's Farm." She said as she passed the bottle to Aubrey. After Aubrey took a long drink, and showed no reaction, the girls decided to continue with their game.

"Well, Beca, I think you shoud finish that list before we move on." Chloe suggested.

"Okay. Halfway through my second Senior year, because nothing happened to me for a couple years after Mr. Whitworth, I met this really cool biker guy from out of town. He was a drop out, and I was going through the ever-so-famous bad boy phase most girls go through. I was filling up my dad's car at a gas station when he pulled up to the pump adjacent to the one I was at. He heard the music I was playing in the car, liked it, and we started talking. I pulled the car away from the pump, parked it, and he gave me a ride around the county on his bike. He told me his name was Jason, and he was pretty good looking. Well, we rode up the side of this mountain, and he pulled over. He may have been a biker, but he was also kind of romantic, kind of like Travolta's character on Grease." Beca thought for a minute. "Oh, if Jesse coud have heard me just now. Anyway, he said he wanted to show me something, and I took that to mean his dick.

"Well, my adrenaline was going because of the ride, so I was all too willing to have sex with him. I got off the bike and started fumbling with my jeans, but he just laughed at me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the edge of this cliff, and showed me that I could see the entie county from there. It was an amazing view, it really was. So, I'm not proud of it, but I threw myself at him. Next thing I knew, we were both lying in this patch of grass off to the side ofthe path, both of us completely nude, and I was riding him hard. That's one of the only good things I got from Mr. Whitworth, experience. By the time that bastard was locked away, I knew exactly how everything worked, on both myself and boys. And Jason wasn't so bad himself. I'd give him a 7, but only because of Antón. If I hadn't had Antón first, I probably would have given Jason an 8 or 9. Actually, you know what? I'll give Jason a 7.5, 'cause he was almost as good as Antón was that first time."

"Okay, who's next?"

"Well, Jason and I actually dated up until my dad made me come to Barden after my one-year-delay because of Alex's death. Jason didn't want me to go, but I couldn't say no. I mean literally, my dad wouldn't let me say no. Jason and I broke up because of it. Then came Jesse, of course. And depending on the day and the mood we're in, Jesse varies from a 7 to a 10. He is like a god most of the time, though. But don't tell him I said that." Aubrey and Chloe zipped their lips shut and threw their keys in the fire.

Beca sat back down on the log as Chloe and Aubrey returned to their original seats.

"Okay, Aubrey, Truth or Dare?" Beca asked after taking a drink of whiskey. She tossed the bottle to Aubrey.

"Dare." Aubrey was feeling adventurous.

"I dare you to kiss Chloe."

Chloe stared at Beca. "I thought you said keep it tame." She said.

"Actually, you said you'd keep it tame. Besides, I have a feeling that soon we'll be too drunk to care anyway."

"Good point." Chloe said as she propped herself up on her arms and looked at Aubrey, waiting.

Aubrey glanced at Beca, then turned back to Chloe. She leaned in and slowly pressed her lips to Chloe's. Neither of them touched each other otherwise, only kissing. When it was over, and Aubrey broke away, she took a drink of whiskey and turned away from Chloe to hide her blushing.

"Chloe, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a country song."

"Really? That the best you got?" Chloe joked.

"What? What's a campfire without a campfire song?"

"True. Okay... Let's see... Hmmmm, Beca, give me an artist."

"Um, I don't know much country music."

"Don't you know anyone?"

"Um, really only the old country from before the year 2000 that my dad listens to all the time."

"Okay, give me an artist."

"I only know song titles, never paid attention to the names of the aritists."

"Fine, give me a song, then."

"Okay, here's an appropriate one, _Ring of Fire_, by whoever sings that."

"Oh, I actually love that one!"

Chloe stood up, grabbing the bottle from Aubrey and taking a swig.

_ "Love is a burning thing_

_And it makes a fiery ring_

_Bound by wild desire_

_I fell into a ring of fire_

_ "I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_ "I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_ "The taste of love is sweet_

_When hearts like ours meet_

_I fell for you like a child_

_Oh, but the fire went wild_

_ "I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_ "I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_ "And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_The ring of fire."_ After she finished, Chloe took a bow as Aubrey and Beca clapped.

"Okay, aca-bitches, it's my turn now! Beca! Truth or Dare?"

"What the hell, Dare."

"I dare you to rap the alphabet."

"What? No way, that's stupid!"

"Well, I could always use my backup dare, but I think you'll prefer raping the alphabet."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"You sure? Once you take the backup dare,there's no going back."

"Give me what you've got."

"Damn. I didn't actually have a backup dare, give me a minute." Chloe thought. "Okay! I know! Sing Gangnam Style!"

"What?"

"Gangnam Style, sing it!"

"I don't know Gangnam Style. I've heard it, but it's in Korean or something, and I never understood any of the words."

Chloe pouted, then got another idea. "Okay, do some kind of rap. Like Eminem, do Eminem."

"Okay, have either of you heard of his song _Stan_?"

"Oh, that's a good one." Aubrey said, nodding.

"Chloe?"

"Nope, never heard it. Sing it."

"Okay, here goes..."

_"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I.._

_got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window.._

_and I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'll all be gray,_

_but your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad,_

_it's not so bad.._

_ "Dear Slim, I wrote you but you still ain't calling_

_I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom_

_I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not-a got 'em_

_There probably was a problem at the post office or something_

_Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em_

_but anyways; fuck it, what's been up? Man how's your daughter?_

_My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm bout to be a father_

_If I have a daughter, guess what I'ma call her?_

_I'ma name her Bonnie_

_I read about your Uncle Ronnie too, I'm sorry_

_I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him_

_I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan_

_I even got the underground shit that you did with Skam_

_I got a room full of your posters and your pictures man_

_I like the shit you did with Rawkus too, that shit was fat_

_Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back,_

_just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan_

_This is Stan_

_"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I.._

_got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window.._

_and I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'll all be gray,_

_but your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad,_

_it's not so bad.._

_ "Dear Slim, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance_

_I ain't mad - I just think it's FUCKED UP you don't answer fans_

_If you didn't wanna talk to me outside your concert_

_you didn't have to, but you coulda signed an autograph for Matthew_

_That's my little brother man, he's only six years old_

_We waited in the blistering cold for you,_

_four hours and you just said, "No."_

_That's pretty shitty man - you're like his fucking idol_

_He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do_

_I ain't that mad though, I just don't like being lied to_

_Remember when we met in Denver - you said if I'd write you_

_you would write back - see I'm just like you in a way_

_I never knew my father neither;_

_he used to always cheat on my mom and beat her_

_I can relate to what you're saying in your songs_

_so when I have a shitty day, I drift away and put 'em on_

_cause I don't really got shit else so that shit helps when I'm depressed_

_I even got a tattoo with your name across the chest_

_Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds_

_It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me_

_See everything you say is real, and I respect you cause you tell it_

_My girlfriend's jealous cause I talk about you 24/7_

_But she don't know you like I know you Slim, no one does_

_She don't know what it was like for people like us growing up_

_You gotta call me man, I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose_

_Sincerely yours, Stan - P.S._

_We should be together too_

_ "My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I.._

_got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window.._

_and I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'll all be gray,_

_but your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad,_

_it's not so bad.._

_ "Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fans,_

_this'll be the last package I ever send your ass_

_It's been six months and still no word - I don't deserve it?_

_I know you got my last two letters;_

_I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect_

_So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it_

_I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway_

_Hey Slim, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive?_

_You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air of the Night"_

_about that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning_

_but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a show he found him?_

_That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning_

_Now it's too late - I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy_

_and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call_

_I hope you know I ripped all of your pictures off the wall_

_I love you Slim, we coulda been together, think about it_

_You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it_

_And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it_

_I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me_

_See Slim;" _Beca silently screamed. _"Shut up bitch! I'm trying to talk!_

_Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screaming in the trunk_

_but I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you_

_cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too_

_Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now_

_Oh shit, I forgot, how'm I supposed to send this shit out?_

_ "My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I.._

_got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window.._

_and I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'll all be gray,_

_but your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad,_

_it's not so bad.._

_ "Dear Stan, I meant to write you sooner but I just been busy_

_You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?_

_Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that_

_and here's an autograph for your brother,_

_I wrote it on the Starter cap_

_I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I musta missed you_

_Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you_

_But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too?_

_I say that shit just clowning dogg,_

_c'mon - how fucked up is you?_

_You got some issues Stan, I think you need some counseling_

_to help your ass from bouncing off the walls when you get down some_

_And what's this shit about us meant to be together?_

_That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other_

_I really think you and your girlfriend need each other_

_or maybe you just need to treat her better_

_I hope you get to read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time_

_before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doing just fine_

_if you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but Stan_

_why are you so mad? Try to understand, that I do want you as a fan_

_I just don't want you to do some crazy shit_

_I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick_

_Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge_

_and had his girlfriend in the trunk, and she was pregnant with his kid_

_and in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to_

_Come to think about it, his name was.. it was you_

_Damn!"_

"Wow. That was... depressing." Chloe said once Beca finished.

"Yeah, I think that's what he was going for. But it was actually one of the songs that really made people start to really understand what he was all about. He actually performed this song once with Elton John singing the chorus."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was awesome. I'll pull up the video after while. Anyway, Truth or Dare, Chloe?"

"Truth."

"Okay, how many guys have you slept with?"

"If we go into that, we'll still be sitting here by the time you graduate." Chloe said.

"Okay, not counting Aubrey, how many girls have youslept with?"

"That list contains only one name, and that's Aubrey. I've never slept with another girl before."

"Really? None?"

"None. Which reminds me, how many girls have you slept with, Beca?"

"Not so fast, it's not your turn."

"Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us how many girls you've slept with. Give names, details, and tell how good they were."

"Easy. I've never slept with a girl before."

"Really? Never?"

"Nope, never. Up until recently, I never knew I was even attracted to girls. In fact, I'm still not so sure about it. It might just be a phase or something."

"Wow. I've got to admit, I've always taken you for a definite bisexual." Aubrey said.

"Like I said, I'm not certain."

"Well, even if you aren't bisexual, every girl has a lesbian phase. I think the only way you're going to be sure is if you have sex with a girl."

"What? Dude, no!"

"Why not?"

"I'm with Jesse! And last time I checked, he's not a girl. I'm not cheating on my boyfriend."

"Then ask him for a threesome."

"No way. He knows I'm attracted to girls. He's going to get all insecure, like he's not getting the job done for me, which he definitely is, and that'sgoing to put un-needed strain on our relationship. Besides, threesomes are usually used as a last resort, so couples can spice up their sex lives when they start to grow apart, and our sex lives have enough spice, any more and we're going to literally burst into flames."

"Sounds like you just don't want to find out whether or not you're attracted to girls."

"Aubrey, why don't you just leave it alone? You're not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Chloe said, a bit disappointedly.

Everyone was silent.

"You know what? I'm feeling kind of emotional right now, probably because of having to relive my time with Mr. Whitworth, so I think I'm going to call it a night." Beca said as she took the last drink of Jack Daniels, then got up and walked away. Aubrey and Chloe got up and retreated to their respective rooms as well.

Later that night, Chloe left her room to go to the bathroom, and as she passed Beca's room, she heard crying inside. She opened the door slowly and went inside.

"Beca? You okay?"

"No." Beca choked out past her sobs.

"Whitworth?"

Beca simply nodded.

Chloe closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to Beca. She laid down and wrapped her arms around her friend comfortingly. They lay there for over an hour until Beca stopped crying.

"Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"Jesse doesn't know about Mr. Whitworth."

"I won't tell him."

"I've actually thought about him before. Mr. Whitworth, I mean. It always sends me into a fit, and I start crying, and sobbing, and he's always there to comfort me, but no matter how hard he tries, I can't stop crying when I'm thinking about . I always end up passing out first, and then I have nightmares about it, then I'm fine the next morning. But this is the first time I've been able to calm down once I start one of my fits." Beca looked up at Chloe. A glimmer of hope crossed Chloe's eyes, but vanished once Beca spoke again. "I'm in love with Jesse. I'm not just sleeping with him, I'm not just in a relationship with him, I don't just like him or find him attractive, I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me."

"I understand." Chloe said, her voice cracking.

"Can you handle just being my friend? Can you stay around me, even when I'm sitting on Jesse's lap or kissing him? Can you stop cringing every time I say his name like his name is a knife to your gut? Can you bring yourself to let me go?"

Chloe hesitated before answering. She knew Beca wanted the truth. "I don't know. But I will try. It would be worse to not be around you than it would be to see you and Jesse happy together. And honestly, if it does happen that you and Jesse get married, I hope you trust me enough to let me be your Maid of Honor. I can't tell you honestly that I won't always be secretly hoping you dump him for me, and I can't say that Iwon't be jumping for joy if and when that does happen, even while I'm trying to comfort you. But I can tell you one thing: I will try. I will try to be just a friend."

Beca nodded, like that was the right answer to a multiple-choice question.

"Chloe, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need your help as a friend, not as someone hoping that I'll break up with my boyfriend so we can be together. Not as the girl hoping to become my girlfriend, but as a friend. The only other person besides Fat Amy that I can call my best friend."

"You've got her."

"Are you sure? You won't let your feelings for me influence what you say?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Thank you."

"Your wlecome. So what do you need help with?"

"Two things. And the second thing is kind of dependant on the first thing. First, Chloe, I'm confused."

"About what?"

"You... And Jesse."

"There is no me and Jesse, never was, never will be."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I know I'm in love with Jesse, but I kind of think I might also be in love with you."

Chloe's breath caught.

"Beca?"

"I need help, I don't know what to do. I need to make a decision, but I don't know how to choose between one person who loves me and another who loves me when I love them both."

"Honestly, I can't say you'd go wrong with either of us. Both of us are deeply in love with you, and you are in love with at least Jesse, if not me as well. Honestly, you're only certain you're in love with Jesse, so if I were in your position, I'd honestly stick with him. But I know it's not as simple as that."

"No, it's not."

"Well, think about who would be best for you. Jesse's a great guy, and he's been good for you. He's helped you to start opening up to people, and to stop shutting yourself down, shutting everyone out, and you're happier now than you were before you started dating him. Plus, it helps that he's aca-mazing in bed."

"And in the showers, and on the floor, twice on a park bench, once up in a treehouse he built with his dad when they were young. That one happened over the summer."

Chloe smiled half-heartedly at that.

"On the other hand, you are the only one I've told about Mr. Whitworth outside of my family and the shrink."

"What about-?"

"No, I told you. Aubrey just happened to be there. Besides, even Jesse doesn't know about it, and he can't comfort me like you just did when I get to thinking about him."

"Maybe that's just because he doesn't really understand. He doesn't know what's going on, so he can't really comfort you."

"Maybe, but then why don't I feel like I can tell him?"

"Maybe you're afraid he'll think of you as just broken goods like that quarterback you were dating in High School. But I'm here to tell you, Jesse's not like that, I can tell. He'll be the one who would track down Mr. Whitworth in prison and beat him to death for hurting you."

"You're not exactly making your case."

"Well, you asked for an honest friend, so I'm being one, and honestly, I think Jesse would be the better choice. Though, if you really want honesty, I think you're making my case for me just fine. Honestly, I think you've already made your choice, you just want me to reinforce it."

Beca's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She shut it consciously, thinking.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me? Like you did before, back in the dorms, just before Aubrey and Jesse walked in?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'll kiss you like I really wanted to kiss you. Back then, I was afraid you'd reject me, andI didn't want to hurt you, but I really wanted to kiss you like this." Chloe bent down and gently captured Beca's lips with her own, and she sighed with relief as Beca opened her mouth to receive the kiss, their tongues intertwining passionately.

Beca pushed the blanket and sheets off of herself as she slowly turned over on Chloe, so she was resting on top of her. She was wearing only a pair of black panties and a dark blue tank top, while Chloe wore a pink pair of short shorts that barely went past her hips, and a white t-shirt, a white bathrobe covering her, which Beca quickly discarded.

Beca's mind was confused, and cloudy from the alcohol, but she knew she wanted this. No, it was more than that, she needed this.

Beca slid Chloe's t-shirt off over her head to see that Chloe wasn't wearing a bra. Beca gazed down at Chloes' perfectly shaped breasts, and couldn't help but squeeze them. Chloe moaned at the cool air blowing across her bare skin, but was reluctant to continue. As much as she wanted to feel Beca, completely feel her, and have Beca feel her completely, she knew that they were both drunk, and Beca was vulnerable. If she continued, Beca might be hurt even worse than she was by Mr. Whitworth, because Chloe was supposed to be her friend.

"Beca, stop." Chloe said regretfully.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked from between Chloe's legs. She had just been about to remove Chloe's shorts.

"Nothing, this is wonderful, and I've wanted this for so long, but I can't let it happen. You're drunk, I'm drunk, and even if we did remember this in the morning, which I doubt we will, you're going to regret this in the morning, and nothing will ever be the same. You won't be able to even look me in the eye, let alone Jesse, and that'll put some strain on your relationship with him, and on our friendship, and I will end up beating myself up because of it. We can't do this, Beca. It's not right."

Beca sat up. "Chloe... This is actually the one thing I _am_ sure of right now that's right. I know that I don't just want this, I need it. I need to feel loved right now, and right now you're the only one who can make me feel that way. Even if I did tell Jesse, he wouldn't understand. He'd freak out, and nothing good would happen. Either I'll be damaged goods to him, and he'll want nothing more to do with me, or he'll try to understand, but he never will, and we'll endup breaking up because of it."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe not, but right now, I want you, Chloe. I need you, and I guarantee, I will be hurt more if you refuse me now than I will be if you take advantage of me right now. Please, don't reject me, I couldn't handle it." Beca's eyes were pleading, and honest. Chloe couldn't stop herself if she wanted to, which she didn't.

"Beca, if this happens, I need to know that you're not going to regret this tomorrow. I need to know that you mean this as much as I do. I won't ask that you breakup with Jesse just because we have sex, I won't expect you to choose me over him. But I need to know that this isn't just needing to feel something for you, that it's not just you not being able to handle yourself right now. I need to know that this is real for you."

"Of course it's real for me. I'm not the type to go looking for a quick fuck. Not like-"

Beca didn't need to finish, Chloe knew what she was getting at. Not like her. Beca wasn't like what Chloe used to be like. Chloe used to go around having sex with any guy who wanted her, much like Stacie does, just because she was hot, and wanted the attention. But Beca wasn't like that, it meant something to her. And now, it meant something to Chloe, too.

Chloe smiled as she brough Beca's face up to meet hers, enveloping her in a tight, but gentle embrace as their mouths danced with each other.

Beca wasn't aware of much after that, only that it was all good, and gentle. They didn't fuck each other, they made love.

She felt everything, but the pleasure blended together perfectly. She would remember the sensations the next day, of course. She would remember not what Chloe had done to her, but how Chloe made her feel. She would remember that they had sex, but not what their specific actions were.

Beca would remember being glad that it was Chloe beside her, and she'd remember spcifically thinking that it was good that Chloe was beside her instead of Jesse.

Beca woke up the next morning with a smile. She expected Chloe's arms around her, sowas disappoinetd when she realized she was alone.

_Was it just a dream?_ She thought, but the thought faded as she saw a letter on the night stand.

_Beca,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there with you when you wake up,_

_but I had to get out. I need to think. Last night was _

_special for me, but I can't bare (or is it "bear"? I never_

_really understood that) to see the look in your eyes. I don't_

_know what that look will be, but I'm afraid to see it._

_Looking at you right now, sleeping calmly and peacefully,_

_I must tell you I've never been in love at all, but_

_I know that that's what I'm feeling right now. I'm _

_desparately in love with you, and I know that I couldn't handle_

_any rejections right now. I'll be back sometime this afternoon,_

_we can talk about it then. Tell Aubrey whatever you want,_

_fill me in on it when I get back. Please don't try to call_

_or text me, just let me think. I love you,_

_Chloe_

Beca found herself smiling at Chloe's signature. She had brought the end of the "e" up and continued it around in the shape of a heart. And Beca smiled at the thought of Chloe being afraid of her rejecting her. She couldn't wait until Chloe got back, so they could talk.

Beca got dressed and went downstairs, Aubrey was in the kitchen, frying eggs. Beca sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the tv. But her glee turned to grief as she saw what was on tv.

**So, what does she see? You tell me. Reviews, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pitch Perfect

I'm getting tired of typing the disclaimer every time, so I'm gonna stop. I think by now everyone knows that I own nothing. Not one single microscopic detail from Pitch Perfect or its upcoming sequel in 2015. (That's right, aca-bitches, I look stuff up!)

**Chapter 8-**

Beca sat on the couch in fear as she watched the news report.

_"Residents of Grayson county are flocking to Denison to help extinguish the flames resulting from an oil transport explosion just outside Wal-Mart. Paul Williams, the CEO of Eagle Ford assures people that faulty equipment is NOT responsible for the explosion, but compensation will be sent to the families of those who were killed because of it."_

"Aubrey!" Beca shouted.

"What?" Aubrey shouted back from the kitchen.

"Where did Chloe go?"

"Well, she came running through the house. She looked kind of upset, said she was going for a drive. I asked her to stop at the store and pick up some onion and celery while she was in town."

"Is Denison near here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Beca's eyes started tearing up as she imagined the worst thing that could probably happen. Beca hurriedly picked up her cell phone and scrolled down her contact list for Chloe's number. When she hit the "call" button, however, it went straight to voicemail.

_"Hey there, aca-bitches! This is Chloe's phone, so if you meant to call me, you know what to do!"_ The message beeped and Beca left a quick message.

"Chloe, please call me. I know what you said in the note, but I need to know you're safe. I'll explain later, but please call me."

Not thirty seconds later, Chloe walked through the front door. Her face was red, so it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Chloe!" Beca shouted as she lept over the back of the couch and hugged the ginger tightly.

"Umm, okay? If this is the "welcome home" I'm getting, then I should go on drives more often."

"I thought something had happened to you!"

"What do you mean? I left you that note."

"I read it. But then I saw the news. Some oil rig exploded outside of the Denison Wal-Mart. A lot of people died. Aubrey said you went to the store, and I thought-"

"Oh my god, Beca! I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

"And then I called you. I know you said not to, but I had to see if you were okay, and then your phone went straight to voicemail."

"I'm so sorry, Beca. I turned my phone off so you couldn't call. So I could think. I just forgot to turn it back on."

"What's all the commotion about?" Aubrey asked as she came into the room.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Brey."

"Oh. Well then. Did you get the onion and celery?"

Chloe tossed her a bag.

"The funny thing is, I usually go to Wal-Mart, but this time, I didn't feel like going all the way into Denison. I went to Brookshire's right here in Pottsboro." Chloe said to Beca.

Beca, not bothering to look around for Aubrey, reached up and kissed Chloe hungrily. She immediately felt Chloe kissing her back, and the two women moaned into the kiss.

When they finally separated, Beca was relieved to see that Aubrey was nowhere around.

"I take it there was no need to think?" Chloe asked, and Beca slowly shook her head.

"No. There wasn't. No rejection here. Chloe, I love you."

"I love you too, Beca. But what are you going to do?"

There was no need for clarification. Beca knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm going to have to tell Jesse about us."

"I figured that. He's not going to be happy we slept together. Though if you tell him it was only because we were drunk and you were vulnerable, he'll get over it."

"No. I meant about _us_." Chloe's eyes widened as she realized what Beca was saying. "I mean, sure, I'll have to tell him about that, too."

"Beca, you can't just throw a guy like Jesse away. You can't be serious."

"Chloe, for once, I _am_ serious. Serious about you. I mean, I'm not the happy-go-lucky type of girl, but dammit, you make me feel absolutely giddy. I can't help but be in love with you." Just then, they heard a plate break on the floor. They turned to see Aubrey standing in the kitchen doorway, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

She'd dropped a platter of deviled eggs when she heard Beca.

"But... you... she... Chlo... Beca?" Aubrey looked at Beca, tears in her eyes, confused.

"Aubrey-"

Aubrey put her hand up to silence Beca. No one spoke for the longest time, they could feel the anger rolling off of Aubrey, though Chloe didn't know what caused it.

"Aubrey-" Beca started again, but was again silenced by Aubrey. The tears had finally started rolling, Aubrey felt betrayed.

"Brey-" Chloe tried to speak, but she, too, was silenced.

"Neither of you say another word. I'm talking now." Hers was a quiet rage, and all the more potent. "Everyone is being honest lately, so it's my turn. Beca finally admits to being bisexual, which, have tosay, saw it coming. Chloe admits she's in love with Beca, and Benji was texting me this morning coming out of the closet. Apparently, his was some kind of reversed closet. He let everybody think he was gay, when he's actually straight. Apparently, he's got the hots for me. Can't say I blame him. But now it's my turn to be honest.

"Chloe, this hurts to see, to hear. I can't stand to see you two together. Until just now, Beca was in love with Jesse, with no hope for you two. No offense, Chlo. But now, she says she's in love with you? That hurts, and you want to know why? Because _I'm_ in love with _you_."

Chloe gasped.

"And what really takes the cake is we were talking yesterday, and she _knew_ that I'm in love with you, and even told me she was going to try and let you down easy. She'd stay with Jesse. But now? I have to admit, Beca, I feel very betrayed. So there, you one-upped me, yet again." Aubrey turned and stormed off.

Chle and Beca were left in silence, but even Aubrey's rant couldn't ruin the way Chloe was feeling. She was too happy.

She turned to Beca and smiled that infectious smile that even Beca couldn't resist. The brunette smiled back at Chloe and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her neck. Chloe's hands reached down and grabbed Beca's behind, squeezing it. She pulled the shorter woman up, and Beca wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist. When they finally separated from the kiss, they stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"We'll probably be much more comfortable upstairs." Beca suggested, biting her lower lip.

"Stop that." Chloe said.

"What?"

"Biting your lip."

"Why?"

"Because it makes _me_ want to bite it."

"Okay, _Christian._"

"I cannot believe you went there."

"You're the one with the lip-biting fettish."

"But still. Did you have to bring _that _book into the equation?"

"Like I said, you're the one with the fettish. I just picked up on it."

"Shut up!" Chloe joked as she leaned in and bit Beca's lip, pulling back on it, then releasing it suddenly. They laughed as they kissed each other again. Chloe set Beca down on the ground, grabbed her hand, and led her upstairs to her room.

Beca shut and locked her door behind them as Chloe ran over and threw herself down Beca's bed. She twisted her body sexily, putting her hands up above her head, bending her right knee and bringing her right leg up over her left, looking at Beca out of the corner of her eye, and she laughed. Even something as simple as that left Beca nearly breathless, she was so turned on. Beca hastily discarded her shirt and pants, then climbed on top of Chloe,who had straightened out.

Beca kissed Chloe. As their lips met, Beca's hands flew to Chloe's pants, undoing he button and zipper. Beca rolled off to the side to get a better angle as her hand slipped under Chloe's pants to feel that the ginger was clean-shaven and not wearing panties. Beca looked up at Chloe in surprise, and smiled wickedly as she started rubbing Chloe softly.

Chloe moaned at the light contact, and used her hand to press against Beca's, forcing her to apply more pressure, but Beca enjoyed teasing her. She stopped moving immediately, waiting for Chloe to release her hand.

"Nuh-uh. You're going to do exactly as I say, or you'll just have to get yourself off. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes." Chloe shuddered.

"Yes what?"

"Y-y-yes, B-B-B-Beca."

"You're getting there, but the word I was looking for was 'mistress'." Beca chuckled as Chloe moaned at just the words, she was so aroused.

"Y-y-yes, m-m-mistress."

"That's better. Now. Put your arms above your head again, like they were earlier, and keep them there." Chloe did what she was told eagerly. "Good. Now, spread your legs. Slowly." Chloe started to slowly spread her legs, stopping when she felt Beca start to rub her again. But when she stopped, Beca did, too.

"Did I say you could stop spreading your legs?" Chloe continued to spread her legs as Beca began rubbing her slightly once more.

Chloe spread her legs until they couldn't spread anymore, and she ended up in the splits.

"I didn't say stop." Beca warned as she withdrew her hand.

"Please, I can't spread them anymore."

"I also don't remember saying you could talk. Guess I'll ust have to punish you." Beca's gaze was wicked, and it aroused Chloe even more.

Beca put her hands on the redhead's legs and closed them again, then slipped off her jeans. She put Chloe's legs back to where they were, with her face hovering right over Chloe's womanhood. The ginger gasped at the sight, and tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

"No. Look at me. Watch me." Beca said. Chloe opened her eyes and looked down at Beca, who was grinning evilly. She put her hands on Chloe's thighs, then started pushing on them, spreading her legs even more. Chloe bit back a scream as Beca did this.

"Now, I'm going to let go of your legs, and you're going to keep them right where they are until I tell you that you can relax them. Then, I'm going to go down on you. I'm going to push my tongue as far inside of you as I can, and I'm going to eat you out. If you let your legs move at all, I will stop, and we will start all over again. If you cum, I will punish you however I see fit. If you move your arms, I will stop, then start all over again. If you make a sound, any at all, I will stop, and start all over again. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes m-m-m-m-mistress." Chloe's breathing was erratic as she shuddered out those words.

Beca let go of Chloe's legs. Her legs were perfectly straight across, and Chloe was struggling to keep them that way.

Beca grinned as she lowered her head, her mouth open. Her lips surrounded Chloe's sex, and Chloe's legs instinctively began to close as she felt Beca's tongue on her clit. Beca sat back up quickly, and Chloe whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I said, don't move your legs. Perhaps you didn't take me seriously." Beca pushed Chloe's legs again, this time, spreading them even further."Now, same rules. No moving your legs, arms, or making any noises, or I will stop, and start again after everything fades. Do that again, and your punishment will be worse than just having your legs spread more. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress." Chloe gasped, her voice no more than a whisper.

"Good." Beca slowly lowered her head again, this time, not closing her mouth around Chloe, letting the ginger see her tongue as it slowly pushed inside her. Her body was shaking, her pussy dripping with arousal. Beca moaned at her taste, doing everything she could to get Chloe to mess up.

Chloe lasted almost thirty seconds before it became too much, and she let slip a moan. The moan turned into a whimper as Beca sat back up, letting her moment of euphoria fade.

"Now, now, it seems you just aren't getting it." Beca looked around in the drawers of the room, leaving Chloe on the bed as she was. Finally, she found what she was looking for. In the bottom drawer of one of the dressers, she had found a bag while putting her clothes away. It had been there when she got there, and there was a note on it saying that the bag belonged to Chloe, but that anyone who wanted to could use it. Inside the bag, Beca had found all manner of toys.

She brought the bag over to the bad and set it next to Chloe, whose eyes grew wide as she saw it. Beca opened the bag slowly, torturing Chloe as she reached it to grab something. She pulled out one of Chloe's favorite items. She had used it with many of her "lady friends" before.

It had a wooden handle with intertwining leather straps surrounding it, covering the wood, then continuing off the handle, ending in a tassle-like whip. It was short, but Chloe knew the devastation one could cause with it.

"Hmm. I wonder what I can do with this?" Beca said seductively. "Remember, no moving, no moaning." Beca brought the strands of leather down on Chloe's pussy. It wasn't hard, nor was it soft, it was only inended to tenderize her, and after only three slaps, it was working. Each "smack" of the flogger on her pussy caused her more pleasure than the one before it, and beca only stopped after her pussy was red, which was after about ten whips.

Beca slowly drew the flogger over Chloe's heat, causing the woman to squirm beneathe her. Satisfied, Beca put the whip down next to the bag, then resumed her previous postion.

"Remember the rules, or I'll add another five to it, and I won't be as gentle."

Chloe nodded her understanding.

"Also, remember, you're not allowed to cum until I say you can."

Chloe nodded again.

Beca lowered her head again, and Chloe started squirming after merely feeling her breath on her pussy.

Beca simply kissed Chloe's lips, and smirked as she heard the redhead choke back a moan. She gazed into her eyes, seeing Chloe's struggle.

Beca licked up Chloe's sex once, and saw her wince, but manage to keep her eyes open, and keep herself silent and still.

"Hmm. I guess I'm not arousing you anymore. You're managing to keep control of yourself. I guess I should stop, then." Chloe whined uncontrollably, even though she knew it was a trap. Beca smirked as she picked up the flogger again. She sat back up and whipped Chloe five more times, slightly harder than before.

She reached into the bag again and pulled something else out. Chloe didn't dare to look to find out what, though. Suddenly, she felt something round enter her, like a ball. Followed by another, and she knew exactly what they were. Tears sprang to her eyes as she found the strength somehow to obey her rules.

"Clench your muscles inside you, but don't move your arms or legs." Beca ordered. Chloe obeyed, and her mouth opened involuntarily as she gasped. Of course, of all the pairs of Ben Wa Balls in the bag, she had to choose the one pair that vibrates when you squeeze.

She didn't leave Chloe like that for long, only about ten seconds, then she yanked the balls out. She popped them in her mouth and cleaned them, then set them next to the flogger.

"From now on, your punishment will be five more whips and ten seconds clenching those, plus anything else I can think of to make it worse." Beca warned as she leaned over again and licked Chloe's slit once. Chloe almost gasped again, but kept hold of herself as she saw Beca's tongue push inside her again.

Beca was still for a moment, making sure that Chloe wouldn't break any rules, then withdrew her tongue and pushed it back in slowly.

Chloe was in heaven as she felt Beca eating her out, her sex more and more sensitive because of the floggings. Every second that Beca continued was another second that Chloe was closer to breaking a rule. In fact, she was almost tempted to break a rule on purpose just so Beca would punish her. Even with all of her "lady friends", Chloe had never been dominated like this before, she had always been the one in control, and she liked it that way.

Beca was right, Chloe had become Christian Grey, but now, she felt more like Anastasia Steele, but in a good, a _very_ good way.

Chloe was pushed closer and closer to the edge, managing to keep herself from cumming through sheer willpower. She managed to get her breathing under control, and she used that to maintain control of herself, but it was becoming impossible to continue.

For ten minutes, Chloe was on the edge, not allowing herself to fall over the edge.

"Chloe, you can cum now." Beca took mercy on her as she buried her face in Chloe's snatch and drank up every ounce of liquid that spilled forth. Chloe didn't dare break any of the other rules, though she wanted tomove, wanted to scream Beca's name. Luckily, Beca wanted her to as well, for Beca told her that the rules could be discarded. Chloe's hands and legs immediately wrapped around Beca's head, holding her in place as she screamed her name.

It was intense, more intense than she'd ever felt, getting off to other girls squirming beneathe her. Or guys, for that matter. The effect Beca had on her was astonishing. When Chloe recovered from her blackout, she saw Beca hadremoved her panties and was rapidly thrusting three fingers inside herself, playing with her breasts, staring at Chloe. Her breathing was harsh, so Chloe guessed she'd been out longer than she'd thought. She stayed, still allowing Beca to get off on the sight of her.

Finally, Beca came, her juices soaking her sheets, not that they weren't soaked from Chloe's juices already.

Beca collapsednext to her lover, wrapping her arms around the ginger.

"Oh no. You think you're going to get away with that? You _tortured _me, Beca. I enjoyed it. I _damn_ sure enjoyed it, but you still tortured me. It's my turn, now."

"Who says we're going to take turns? How do you know I'm not a dominatrix, and you're not just my submissive?"

"Are you a dominatrix?"

"Honestly? No, but I've dominated a few times, and I really liked it."

"Have you ever been dominated?"

"Yes, but I didn't like it. It didn't do anything for me."

"Really? I can't believe you didn't enjoy it. That was hot, what you just did to me. Maybe the guy who dominated you just wasn't very good at it."

"Maybe, but I don't exactly feel the need to try it with someone else."

"What about with me? Let me dominate you. If you don't like it, I won't push the issue."

Beca thought for a minute before she spoke.

"Don't think I'm trying to change the subject, but I've been wondering something."

"What?"

"Last night, you told Aubrey and I that the only girl you've ever had sex with was Aubrey that night at the dorms. But when I talked to Serge, he said that you brought home "lady friends" all the time, and that he caught one of them with a bag of sex toys."

Chloe sighed as she sat up. The humor left her voice as she spoke. "That's not really a question."

"Well, answer it anyway."

"Yes, I've slept with a lot of girls, and a lot of guys. The amount of sex I've had rivals Stacie's sex life. I might have actually had more sex than two Stacies. But yes, I've brought home a lot of girls to have sex with them when my parents weren't home. And yes, Serge did catch one with a bag of toys. The bag was mine, though. As a matter of fact, it's the same bag you just brought out."

"Then why didn't you answer with that when I asked the question?"

"Because I didn't want either of you to know, especially you, Beca. I didn't know that you already knew. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But now I really can't tell Aubrey. Especially since I just found out she's in love with me. Can you believe that? I never in a million years saw that coming." Chloe waited for Beca to respond. "Beca?" She asked when no response came. She looked back and saw the woman suddenly taking interest in her nails. "Beca, did you know about Aubrey?"

"Know what about Aubrey?"

"That she's in love with me?"

"No. Total surprise."

"Beca, you suck at lying."

"Okay, yes, I knew. But it wasn't up to me to tell you."

"I get it. I mean, I thought Aubrey was just saying you knew earlier. Maybe trying to get me to hate you for betraying her or something. So you really knew?"

"Yeah. I figured it out on my own, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure until I talked to Aubrey yesterday."  
"Were you really planning on letting me down easy?"

"Hey, when did this turn into _you_ asking _me_ questions. Besides, I thought you wanted to dominate me."

"Were you?"

It was Beca's turn to sigh. "Yes. I was planning on telling you that I was in love with Jesse, and hoping you'd get the hint."

"What changed that?"

"I got drunk and forgot to mention it. Then you made me scream your name last night. And vice versa. That was kind of a game changer."

"So my ability to make you scream made you fall in love with me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, your ability to make me scream made me realize I was already in love with you."

Chloe smiled as she kissed Beca, who was very relieved Chloe wasn't mad.

"So, you said something about me dominating you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, it was just a deflection. I just was trying to avoid the questions."

"Oh, no. You're not dodging this one. You said it, now you've got to accept it. Lay back now."

Beca tried to get u[, but Chloe pushed her back down and thrust two fingers inside her. Beca moaned and arched her back at the sudden penetration.

Chloe twised her fingers inside Beca, making her girlfriend squirm.

Then she took her fingers out, and Beca whined, then covered her mouth in surprise.

"Now, if you want me to finish you off, you'll let me dominate you. I know I've got you turned way on, and you're going to want to cum now. Trust me, being dominated is awesome, if you've got the right person doing it."

"Have you ever been dominated before now?"

"No, but the idea always apalled me. I was always the dominant one in sex, and I was _not_ giving that up. But then you totall took control, and I don't think I've ever cum that hard before. Let me do this, and see how you like it."

Beca thought for a moment again, then agreed.

"Okay. Lay down flat with your arms at your sides." Beca looked like a twig when she did what Chloe told her to do. "Now relax, and let me move you how I want you." Chloe put her hands on Beca's knees, then pried them apart. "I said relax, Beca."

"Sorry. I'm really not used to this whole obedient thing."

"No speaking. That's your one and only warning. Next time, I'll punish you."

Beca raised her hand, like a smart ass.

"What?"

Beca pointed to her mouth.

"What do you want, Beca?"

"Are there any other rules I should know about?"

"Don't move, relax, no speaking, no noises, and do as you're told. Pretty standard stuff."

Beca raisd her hand again.

"What?"

"Did you want me to stay still, or let you move me? I'm confused."

"Both."

"But if I let you move me, then I'll be moving."

"Beca, please take this seriously. It may be a game, but I'm not just playing around."

"Okay."

"Now, no more noises, movements other than what I make you do, or speaking. Let me do this."

Beca nodded, her face serious now.

Chloe continued to spread Beca's knees, leaving her feet where they were. She lifted Beca's knees up off the bed, and put them back together in the air as she pulled her feet up over her shoulders. Chloe's hands went around Beca's back and she lifted the small woman up off the bed. Chloe stood up on the ground, Beca straddling her face. Beca's eyes were wide in surprise at Chloe's strength.

Chloe walked over and pressed Beca against the wall as she thrust her tongue forth. Beca's back slammed into the wall, and her body went rigid as Chloe's tongue penetrated her, hard.

Chloe gave her no respite as she furiously pushed her tongue in and out of the brunette. She let Beca moan, knowing that her punishment was coming quickly as the pressure built up between her legs, and her walls squeezed her tongue as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, as Beca's moaning halted, and she bent over just before her orgasm, Chloe stopped eating her. She let Beca down, and pinned her hands to her sides so she couldn't finish herself off.

"Chloe..." Beca gasped, struggling against the redhead.

"I said no noises, and you were moaning the whole time. This is your punishment. Plus, you were a smartass earlier, so you need to be punished for that, too. I know just the thing, but you're going to have to wait until later to find out what it is. Why don't you just think about that for now, imagine what it'll be."

Chloe's voice was soft and seductive, and Beca lost herself in it, forgetting to struggle.

Chloe lead Beca back over to the bed, and laid her down. She spread her arms and legs, leaving her in an "X" shape. She got out her old Bella's scarf, and grabbed Beca's from her drawer, and brought them over to the bed.

_She's going to tie me down!_ Beca thought, and was suddenly excited. She may never have wanted to be dominated before, but bondage had always been something she wanted to try, though she always imagined being the one who was doing the tying, not the one being tied.

But she was surprised, and a bit disappointed,when Chloe instead tied one around Beca's face as a blindfold, and dragged the other one over her body, lightly.

It tickled a bit, but Beca wasn't ticklish. She couldn't be, not if she wanted to keep her "tough girl" image.

Instead, Beca concentrated on breathing.

Chloe dragged the scarf over Beca's breasts, and whipped it a bit on her nipples, then dragged it back down her body, across her clit. Beca's breathing stopped, then continued as she let out a deep breath.

Chloe put the other scarf away, then laid down on top of Beca. She kissed her lover as she began grinding against her stomach, her wet core soaking Beca's skin, and lessening the friction between the two as the ginger moaned.

Chloe took Beca's hand and put two of her fingers inside herself as she continued to grind against Beca's stomach.

"Fuck!" Chloe gasped as she came all over Beca's hand and stomach. She slowly got off and laid down beside Beca. She moved Beca's hand down to her own drenched pussy and pushed two fingers inside her.

Beca could feel Chloe's juices inside herself, and almost moaned, but stopped herself just before it could escape. Chloe kept pushing Beca's hand in and out, and added a third finger to her.

"Beca, cum for me." Chloe said, and Beca obeyed.

"Well?" Chloe asked once Beca came down.

"Well?"

"Well, how was it?"

"It was definitely better than the last time I was dominated, but I still didn't like it much."

"Okay. Don't worry about it then. Besides, I think I enjoyed you dominating me more than the other way around."

"You're not upset?"

"No! Of course not! I consider it a blessing that I'm with you at all, let alone that you can do such things to me." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and snuggled her face in the space between her neck and her shoulder.

Beca smiled as she spoke. "I love you, Chloe."

"I love you, too, Beca." Chloe replied sleepily as she drifted off to sleep.

Aubrey accepted that Beca and Chloe were now together, though she didn't like it. The three of them got along for the rest of break, and Chloe decided to drive Beca back to Barden herself. They decided to tell Jesse about them together, and Aubrey decided to go back to LA. She had a record deal with some big-shot music producer, and had to get back to work.

However, good fortune can only last so long. No more than 30 miles away from their destination, Chloe and Beca would be arriving in about two hours. It was late at night, and it was raining. Chloe hated having to drive in the rain, it made the roads slick, and obscured her vision.

And apparently, it was doing the same to everyone, because there were wrecks all along the side of the road. It was especially bad, because the night clubs were still open, and there were tons of drunk drivers out and about.

Chloe was going half the speed limit. Not the normal, everyday 60mph speed limit that the signs said, the speed limit that the police were posting, limiting people to 30mph on the wet roads. Chloe was driving at about 15mph, not wanting to risk colliding with someone else.

The radio was on, but the stations were down because of the weather. Chloe had Beca plug her iPod in, and put on some of her mixes while they drove.

Beca flipped through her lists and found one she'd done mainly for humor on a night like this.

Chloe chuckled as the music to _Singing in the Rain_ played, accompanied by Beca singing the lyrics to _I Love a Rainy Night._

In the background, the lyrics "I'm siiiiiinging in the rain. Just siiiiiinging in the rain!" repeated behind the chorus of _I Love a Rainy Night._ Chloe laughed as she realized that Fat Amy was the one doing the background singing.

The two girls laughed as they sang along with the mix. Chloe looked over at Beca, smiling, watching her lips move along with the lyrics, her heavenly voice filling the car.

"Chloe watch out!" Beca shouted, pointing to the road. Chloe looked over too late to stop herself from slamming into another car that swerved over into their lane.

Beca's vision was blurry, and she floated in and out of consciousness for three days. In all that time, she muttered only three audible words: "Chloe", "Jesse", and "Chloe".

Jesse was in the chair by Beca's bed all day each day, only leaving the room to give Amy and the Bellas updates on Beca's status over the phone. Beca's dad was in the room waiting with him all night after he got off work. Neither of them ever went home other than to get a shower and change clothes, but then they were back in the room. Aubrey had been called to be notified about the wreck, and she flew to the hospital overnight and stayed by Chloe's bed.

On the fourth day, Beca's dad had already gone home to get a shower. Jesse promised to call him if Beca woke up.

He sat in the chair next to the bed, his face buried in his hands, when he heard Beca stir. He jumped at it, as he had done for four days, and was rewarded at last with Beca's eyes opening.

"Hey, Beca." He said with a smile.

"Jesse?" Beca asked, still unsure of her surroundings.

"Yeah, it's me." He grabbed Beca's hand and kissed it, relieved she was finally awake.

"Where's Chloe?"

"She's in another room. She's in pretty bad condition, but the doctors say she should live. They didn't find anything wrong with you but a few broken bones and some scrapes and bruises. Chloe, on the other hand, has a bad concussion, lots of broken bones, and some internal bleeding. Apparently, her airbag didn't deploy. But, they say she should live. You're both going to be fine." Both of them had tears in their eyes, relieved. "Oh crap! I need to call your dad. He went home to get a shower, I told him I'd call if you woke up." Jesse sprang to his feet and pulled out his phone. He had Beca's dad's number on speed dial since the accident. He pressed "3" on his phone and waited for he dad to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Mitchell, got someone here who wants to say hi." Jesse held the phone up to Beca's ear.

"Dad?" She asked shakily.

"Beca?" her dad's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Dad!" Beca said, slightly louder.

"I'm on my way." her dad hung up without another word, and within thirty minutes was at the hospital.

"Beca!" he said as he burst into the room and all but picked her up in his arms, hugging her.

"Dad! Stop, you're hurting me!" she said, and he released her gently. She clutched her side in pain as she felt at least three broken ribs.

"I want to see Chloe." She said after about ten minutes of chatter between the three. She had wanted to see Chloe since she woke up, but felt that this woud be an inappropriate time to bring up that they were together.

"Well, first you need to eat." Jesse said as he grabbed a tray of food and handed it to her.

She tried to push it away.

"No, I need to see Chloe. I have to know if she's alright."

"I'll ask the doctor-"

"No. I need to see her for myself." Beca insisted.

Jesse sighed. "Eat first, thn I'll get a wheelchair or something and take you to see her."

Beca nodded, but then heard a commotion outside her room, and heard a female start wailing outside.

She recognized that voice. It was Aubrey.

"Jesse take me to her now, or wear that tray of food while I crawl out of here."

Jesse nodded, sensing that it would be unwise to argue further.

He got a wheelchair and he and her dad helped her into it. He pushed the wheelchair down to Chloe's room, and Beca saw Aubrey sitting on a bench, crying. Benji sat next to her, his arms around her comfortingly.

Aubrey glared at Beca as she rolled by.

"Jesse, what's going on in there?" Beca asked, unable to see inside.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

They waited outside for over an hour before a doctor came out.

"Are you all here for Ms. Beale?"

"Yes." They all said. Aubrey and Benji stood up.

"Well, I don't know how to put this, but, um..." The doctor thought. "Have you ever shaken up a container of jello, and watched it get completely destroyed?"

Beca was dumbfounded, why would the doctor ask that?

"Um, no?"

"Well, unfortunately, that is what Ms. Beale's brain is like right now. I'm surprised she survivied as long as she has."

"What? No! But, Jesse! You said the doctor said she'd be fine!" Beca glared accusingly at Jesse.

"That's what I was told!" He glared, in turn, at the doctor.

"Unfortunately, Chloe's chart was mixed up with that of the other driver. Ms. Beale... passed away five minutes ago. I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

Both Beca's and Aubrey's hearts shattered, almost literally. Aubrey collapsed on the ground, hugging her stomach as she wailed, but Beca's face was expressionless. Jesse looked down at her and was worried when he saw no reaction.

"Beca?" He asked hesitantly. She didn't respond.

He bent down and looked her in the eyes, and she didn't even blink.

"Beca?"

Still no reaction.

He waved his hand in front of her face, and still saw no change, other than the reflection of his hnd on her eyes.

"Doctor, is something wrong with her?" Jesse asked, trying very hard to remain calm, though he was on the verge of panicking.

The doctor shined a flashlight in Beca's face, but her pupils didn't shrink.

"Get her back in her room now." The doctor said, and Jesse rushed her back into her room, then laid her back down on her bed.

In Beca's mind, nothing existed anymore. Her heart was empty, she couldn't think, she blocked everything out. It hurt to much to exist without Chloe.

**Review, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pitch Perfect

**Attention!: I want to apologise for pissing my readers off in the last chapter. Yes, I did intend for that to happen (not pissing off my readers, I mean Chloe dying.) But I assure you, this fic will have a happy ending. So please keep reading!**

**Chapter 9-**

It had been three weeks since Chloe's death, and they had still been unable to get a reaction from Beca to anything they tried. It was as if she was an empty shell. They had even had to put a tube down her throat just to feed her and let her drink. She never blinked, so they had to close her eyes, she never did anything. She never even cried. She had become completely comatose. Knowing how much Beca meant to Chloe, everyone, even her parents, wanted to wait until Beca was awake before having the funeral, but they couldn't wait much longer. Jesse spent every second at Beca's side. He slept on the cold, hard ground beside her, he took her and bathed her every morning. He emptied and cleaned her bed pan once every three or four hours, and he even refused to let any of the doctors come near her. In his mind, it was their fault she was like this, they hadn't taken good enough care of her after the wreck, and he wasn'tgoing to let them make her worse.

Really, the only people he _would_ allow to see Beca were her parents (biological, no step-monster) and the Bellas. Of course, Aubrey refused to visit her, which baffled everyone. She never told anyone what had happened at Chloe's parents' mansion in Pottsboro, but that was mainly to protect Chloe's memory. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was some lesbian girlfriend-stealing tramp, though that was what Aubrey called Beca, not to anyone's face, but in her mind.

Jesse was literally going insane, seeing Beca as she was. He had begun to talk to her, and himself as if they were three friends just hanging out. He even carried out arguments between the three of them, and the doctors and nurses were very concerned.

"Hey, Beca. You won't believe what Benji told me."

"What?"

"He said he finally asked Aubrey out, and she said yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's a miracle! I never thought that _those_ two would end up together, did you?"

Benji and Donald stood outside of Beca's room, watching and listening to Jesse talk to Beca, and hw he actually heard he talking back. It wasn't like a little kid who does the voices for their imaginary friends when he or she played with them, Jesse wasn't talking for Beca, he was just listening and responding to what he imagined she'd say. The scary part was that he was actually pretty accurate. Then again, they were dating, and he knew her pretty well.

"Tell me why he's making you a part of his delusion?" Donald asked Benji.

"I don't know."

"Do you even like that blonde girl?"

"Yeah, I like her. I told him that a while back, before the accident. But I never asked her out, and she wouldn't say yes, even if I did."

"Well, you never know, now that that ginger's out of the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Blondie was _into_ Red. I mean, _really_ into Red. Anyone with eyes and a brain could see that. Even Bumper could see that. He even insulted the Bellas two years ago, calling attention to it, but subtly. He did that whole "girl power, sisters before misters" bit, and made Aubrey blush."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Well, maybe once she's done grieving over Chloe, you might be able to cet her to go out with you or something."

"Maybe. But that's gonna take a while."

"Yeah. Honestly, though, I'm wondering what the Bellas are gonna do without Beca. She's their lead girl, the brains behind the operation. I mean, she totally kicked our asses last year, but now what're they gonna do? She hasn't even had a chance to adjust to Chloe being gone yet, she just slipped back into a coma."

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm not sure I'm even feeling it this year, either."

"Me neither. I actually like Chloe. She was cool. She and I slept together a couple times. She never got caught, which is why she stayed in the Bellas all the way through. I always thought that that oath they took is a bit ridiculous."

"What oath?"

"Well, it's kind of a secret. She told me about it after she joined up. It's something about Bellas not being allowed to sleep with Treblemakers, or else they'll get their throats ripped out by wolves. Something like that."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. Well, the guys are waiting for us, we'd better get going."

"You go on ahead. I'm gonna see if he needs anything." Donald nodded as Benji opened the door to Beca's room. He left as Benji closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Jesse."

"Benji! How'd your date with Aubrey go?"

"It went fine, thanks for asking." Benji played along.

"So? What happened? Beca's been wanting to know. She hasn't shut up about it."

"Well, um, Beca... We went out for Chinese-"

Jesse stopped him, then looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Beca just said she thought Aubrey hated Chinese."

"Oh. Did I say Chinese? I meant Mexican. We went out to..." Benji paused, trying to think of a Mexican restaurant. "The Jalapeño Tree! We went to the Jalapeño Tree. She actually loves Mexican food. We ate, and we talked a bit, then we went to see a late night movie, but Aubrey had to leave in the middle because a redheaded character reminded her of Chloe. I found her on the sidewalk outside, crying, and I took her home." Luckily, Benji had had lots of practice describing fake dates.

"Sweet." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yeah. I really enjoyed it." Benji smiled back as he imagined what it would be like to actually go on that date with Aubrey.

"Well, Beca's feeling kind of tired right now, so I'm gonna let her rest. Let's go. I'm hungry." Benji sighed in relief as he and Jesse left Beca alone and headed down to the cafeteria. Benji nodded to a nurse just outside Beca's room, and she and three other nurses bolted inside to take care of Beca. The plan to separate Beca from her guard dog had worked.

Hopefully, once Beca was awake, Jesse would snap out of his state of mind, and back to normal.

Beca hurt. Her head hurt, her eyes were on fire, her arms and legs felt like they hadn't moved in weeks, her throat felt like it was full of Jesse's-

"Mmmh?" Beca moaned as she opened her eyes. Her vision was very blurry, and she was blinded by the white walls all around her, and the sunlight streaming into the room from outside.

"Oh, thank god. We thought we'd never wake you up in time. Your boyfriend will be back soon." One of the nurses smiled at her.

"Chloe?" Beca mumbled. She looked around for a glimpse of red hair, or the sound of Chloe's voice.

"Who's Chloe?" The nurse asked.

"Chloe's the one who was in the car with her." The nurses turned around to see Aubrey standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Oh." The nurse replied.

"Can I have a moment alone with her?" Aubrey asked, but it was clear that it wasn't a question.

The nurses shuffled out of the room and Aubrey closed the door behind her.

"Aubrey?" Beca's thoughts were still incoherent.

"Yeah. It's me." Aubrey's tone was cold. "Chloe's dead." She said bluntly, and Beca snapped awake.

"What?"

"She's dead, Beca. Some drunk kid ran the two of you off the road during that storm a few weeks ago. You woke up three days later, found out Chloe died, then you went into a coma. Everyone thinks the doctors overlooked something about your condition, but I know why you really went comatose."

It all came back to Beca. The accident, the mix they'd been listening to, Chloe's death, and the feeling that Beca was fading away.

Beca wanted nothing more than to slip back into that coma, and never leave again, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out how.

The tears finally came for her. They came quickly, and Beca didn't make a noise as the anger, the grief, and the pain she'd been keeping away for three weeks came roaring out.

"Don't think I'm here to comfort you, Beca. I'm only here because the Bellas begged me to try and get Jesse away from you so the nurses could revive you. Then, I come and see that Benji has already done that, and you're awake. So, I decided to give you a piece of my mind."

Beca nodded, knowing this was coming. She figured she might as well get it all over with now.

"Before you do-"

"No, you are not going to try and stop me."

"No. I'm not trying to. I just want you to know everything. It'll make you even angrier, but it's no less than I deserve."

Aubrey was silent. She blamed Beca for Chloe's death, but she knew that that was irrational. How could Beca blame herself?

"Chloe and I slept together."

"I kind of figured that. You two were less than silent."

"Oh. Well, then yell away."

Aubrey thought for a minute.

"No." She said.

"No?"

"No. It's obvious that you actually want me to yell at you. It'd probably just make you feel better. Well, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. Goodbye, Beca. Good luck at Regionals." Aubrey turned and walked away.

Ten minutes later, Jesse walked back into Beca's room.

"Beca?" Jesse asked, seeing she was actually awake, and he snapped out of his daze.

"Hey, Jesse."

He ran over and hugged her, a little too tightly, but Beca didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Beca." He knew tht she was disoriented, and was probably just now remembering what had happened to Chloe.

Her body was shaking. She hadn't noticed it until Jesse wrapped his arms around her, but she was actually almost vibrating.

Her voice was a whimper, her words a jumbled mess as it finally hit her. She cried into Jesse's shirt until she passed out.

Jesse wa dumbfouded. He hadn't understood much of what Beca said, and what he did hear, he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, or if he even wanted to know.

It had sounded like she said "I slept with Chloe."

He stepped outside the hospital for some fresh air. He needed to process everything, including what he remembered about his state of mind before Beca woke up again. After ten minutes or so, he called everyone in the Bellas and Beca's family to let them know she was awake. They didn't take him seriously until he proved to each of them that he wasn't insane.

Another hour, and everyone was crowded into Beca's room as she woke back up.

Three months later

The bellas hadn't even made it past regionals. Beca scrapped the routine they had been working on, deciding it was no good, and tried to build another one instead, but it wasn't nearly good enough. The Bellas were silent on the matter, knowing she was still grieving over Chloe. They had been close. Since the hospital, Beca hadn't told anyone about her and Chloe. She needed to keep that to herself for now.

The plans for the funeral were made. Chloe's parents insisted that the Bellas sing _Amazing Grace_ at the funeral, because they had meant so much to her, but half of them broke down crying halfway through the song. Beca didn't even make it that far. Finally, Aubrey stepped up to finish the song.

_ "Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound_

_that saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost, but now am found._

_Was blind, but now I see."_

Jesse was walking Beca home one night, when she stopped.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"There's something I have to tell you. I've put it off for three months, but I need to tell you now."

"Okay."

She took a deep breath.

"I had sex with Chloe. Before she died, I mean."

"Okay."

Beca was confused. "What?"

"Okay."

"Okay? What do you mean okay? I just told you I cheated on you."

"I know."

"So what? You're not mad? You don't care?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. But you told me about it back at the hospital. I wasn't sure that's what you said, but it still got me prepared for whenever you did tell me about it. I was mad, I was hurt. What am I saying? I _am_ hurt. But that's behind us. I love you, Beca. I've already forgiven you for it, there's no need to apologize. I'm not mad about it anymore. In fact, I've jst been waiting for you to tell me about it. To trust me enough to tell me."

"Waiting for what?" Beca asked carefully.

"This." Jesse smiled as he walked towards her, then got down on one knee. "Beca Mitchell, it's obvious we trust each other completely now, and I'm deeply in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so, if you'll have me, I would love for you to become my wife. Will you marry me?" Jesse asked her hopefully as he pulled out a velvet case and opened it up. It was a simple ring, but it still brought tears to her eyes as she gasped.

"What?" She asked, the beat herself up for asking.

"I said: Will you marry me?"

**What'sshegonnasay? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pitch Perfect

**Chapter 10-**

"I... uh... what? Did you just propose?"

"Yes, I did. If you can't answer right now, that's okay. I understand. You're probably still angry and grieving over Chloe. I understand. I probably shouldn't have proposed yet. That was stupid of me. I'm sorry. It's just, I was planning on doing it after you got back from Christmas Break, but then you were all comatose, and Chloe died, then there was the funeral, and I just-" Jesse's eyes were glistening, it was obvious he was berating himself for being stupid. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment, I wasn't thinking." He started to put the ring away, but Beca stopped him.

"Wait." She said, and he looked at her hopefully. "Don't beat yourself up. I'm sorry, I can't answer you right away. I need to think. But before... Before I say anything else, I didn't just sleep with Chloe. I was... am... in love with her." Jesse felt like he'd been punched in the gut, but he let her finish. "I mean, I'm in love with you too, have been for a while, and I knew that, but I was confused. I was drunk, we were all talking about some stuff, and it left me vulnerable, and it just kind of happened. The sleeping together too, but Chloe just listened to me, and it was like she actually understood, like she didn't just sympathize with me, she empathized. I just kind of fell in love with her."

"So it was a classic movie scene? You know, "I'm so sorry. I was drunk and vulnerable, and she just took advantage of me, I promise it'll never happen again"? Sure, I know that you'll never cheat on me with Chloe again, but that's because she's dead! Unless you're a necrophiliac, it'll be kind of hard to sleep with her again!"

"Jesse, I'm sorry." Beca whispered.

"Damn it Beca! Sorry just doesn't cut it!" He yelled, and regretted it. "I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to yell. I guess I've still just got some residual anger over the whole situation. It's going to take time for me to work it out. Forgive me?"

"Yes. We're both really emotional lately, and that's why I don't think it's a good idea for you to propose right now."

"I disagree. I think now is the perfect time. I'm not asking for an answer right away, that would be stupid of me. Take as much time as you need to think, and just let me know. I want to marry you, Beca, but I don't want to pressure you into it." Jesse kissed her and started to walk away.

"Jesse!" She called. He turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"We just made up, didn't we?"

"Yes?"

Beca grabbed his hand and lead him up the steps to her door, opened it, and dragged him inside. She lead him up the stairs to the room she shared with Fat Amy. Amy had told her earlier in the day that she wouldn't be home that evening, she'd be at her mysterious boyfriend's apartment. She wouldn't tell anyone who the boyfriend was, but Beca had her suspicions. Anyway, Amy wasn't home, so Beca and Jesse had the place to themselves.

Beca lead Jesse over to the bed and laid down, pulling him down on top of her. She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Her hands trailed down to the bottom of his shirt and started tugging on it, but his hands held hers still.

"Beca." He warned.

"What?"

"Now isn't the time, and you know it. I'm all for kissing you right now, but we shouldn't do this. Not right now."

Beca was silent.

"You're probably right." She sighed, and let Jesse roll off of her, paying at her side. He leaned in and kissed her softly as he sat up to leave. "No. Don't go." She said pleadingly.

He smiled at her and promised he wouldn't leave as he lay back down and kissed her again.

"Hold me." She said, and placed her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Tears fell from her eyes in streams, her only comfort being Jesse's presence, his heartbeat, his breathing, his arms around her. She thought about Chloe clear up until she let exhaustion overtake her and she fell asleep.

She dreamt she was in Chloe's arms, kissing her, loving her. They wore no clothes, no barriers between their flesh as they contoured into each other seamlessly. Suddenly, Jesse was there with them, and Beca turned away from Chloe to kiss him. Chloe's hands were all over her, trying unsuccessfully to pry her away from Jesse and back to her.

Chloe pleaded with her, but nothing got through to her as she let Jesse slip inside her, his entire length filling her completely. His member slipped in and out of her, and she moaned with each thrust. Chloe's hand was on her breasts, the other rubbing her clit just above Jesse's erection. The redhead kissed Beca's neck, but Beca just ignored her.

Beca dreamt this as if she were not participating, but merely watching from above, and she couldn't understand why she kept pushing Chloe away. She loved both Chloe _and_ Jesse, a threesome between the three of them should have been her greatest fantasy, yet she was only interested in Jesse. Finally, Chloe gave up and got up. She sat down in a chair across the room and started rubbing herself at the sight of Beca being pounded by Jesse.

Chloe disappeared as fast as the dream had started, only to reappear beside aerial Beca. She looked over at Beca and started speaking.

"Let me go, Beca. Don't grieve over me anymore. It's sweet that you miss me like this, but it's hurting your relationship with Jesse. I'm not there to love you anymore. Don't just settle for Jesse, because while you're grieving over me, that's all you'll be doing, settling for Jesse. Don't just settle for Jesse, love him. Love him like you did before you fell in love with me. He deserves it, and more iportantly, _you_ deserve it. I love you, Beca, but you've got to get over me, or you'll never be happy again." Chloe kissed Beca, then disappeared again, along with the dream.

When Beca woke up, she was still in Jesse's arms. She listened to the sound of his snoring for almost thirty minutes before he woke up and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

"Sleeping beauty? What am I, a princess?" He joked.

"Oh, absolutely. Well, I can't say that. You're not royalty."

"Oh, yes, _that's_ what's wrong with that joke."

Beca chuckled. "You know, my first class is starting in an hour."

"It's the last day before summer break. Blow it off."

"No, I really need to go."

"What? You? Refusing to blow off a class? Who are you and what have you done with my Beca?"

"I like how you said "_my _Beca", like I actually kind of belong to you."

"Well, we kind of belong to each other. I know that I'm not going to share. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let another kid break my Beca. Call me selfish, but I'm a bit over-protective of my Beca. I love my Beca. I'm not going to lose my Beca." He kissed her on the forehead.

"You know, despite the sexist implications that I'm your property, that was actually kind of sweet."

"Oh. I better take it back then. I don't want my Beca to go evil on me because I was sweet."

"No. I actually kind of liked it."

"You seem to be in a "kind of" mood today. What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said "kind of" three times in less than a minute. You only ever do that if you're confused, or if you're just nt sure of something. What's up?"

"One, how the hell do you know that kind of stuff about me?"

"I pay attention."

"Okay, two, I'm just a bit... I don't know, I can't describe it. I just feel... different. Like this burden's been lifted, if only partially."

"Any idea why?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe I dreamt something last night that helped."

"Any idea what burden's been lifted?"

"It may be Chloe. It's like I finally accepted she's gone. I mean, I still miss her, but I feel like I can actually move on."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

**Well? Oh! By the way, the next chapter will be a shout-out chapter, basically a big Author's Note. If you've reviewed, check it out, you might be featured in it!**


	11. Author's Note

Pitch Perfect Author's Note

Hey, everyone! As promised, here is my Author's Note chapter.

First, I'd like to say thanks to anyone who has supported this story.

**MirabellaI** is another author on Fanfiction, and has actually become a pretty good friend of mine. She's read almost every one of my stories, and has actually inspired me with a few ideas concerning each of them, this one included. Anyone interested should check her out!

I would also like to thank the reviewers. I only have 26 reviews for this story, but each of them are precious to me. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story, and I look forward to hearing input from others, as well as those who have already reviewed.

Now, I'd like to reply to a few of the reviews.

The first two reviews I received for this story, including one by another Fanfiction author called **Campers Kingdom**, corrected me on the spelling of Aubrey's name. A simple mistake, I was originally calling her Audrey, not Aubrey. My bad! Thanks for the correction.

I also recieved several reviews, including guest users and another author called **DJBMitch**, showed their support for Bechloe (which I guess is the official shipping term for Beca and Chloe's relationship, I've never been very good at those.) I apologize for killing Chloe, but I promise, this story will have a happy ending. I hate sad endings, and almost never end a story with one, with the exception of my _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ short-story entitled _Grief_.

**DragonGodDrago** reviewed twice, and I'd like to thank him/her for that. This author commented that he (I'm going to call him a him, mainly because of his use of the word "God" as opposed to "Goddess" in his pen name, though I don't know what his gender actually is) hated that I killed Chloe, and that he hoped it was just a dream. I'm not going to go into any specifics, but I believe you (**DragonGodDrago**) will be satisfied with the ending of this story. He also said that Beca had better say "no" to Jesse's proposal. Sorry to disappoint you there, but like I said, you should be satisfied with the very ending of the story.

A guest user called D. Tennant's Dog reviewed, and this is what (s)he said:

"Read your Bio, you definitely have a voice and your stories are entertaining, dramatic and don't shy away. I'd definitely continue reading. In real life, I'd think we could actually have a chill conversation, possibly have more things uncommon. That said,please take this as constructive criticism: "Have you ever shaken up a container of jello, and watched it get completely destroyed?" Would a doctor about to tell friends and family that the patient is dead be so insensitive? Then he says he had mixed up the charts and slips that she's dead. So we learn she's not a vegetable but dead...the same girl that somehow managed an ENTIRE hand up to the mid-forearm after a year w/o sex...even if she was a slut before but damn! I know most authors get ticked off and simply say: "well stop reading if you don't like it" I get it. I know I'm not the one writing or putting myself out there. I'm simply an anonymous guest and concede that is unfair to you. I'll still follow your stories and hopefully see a bit more research. ( Even if its fiction)"

I appreciate all reviews, so long as they are not overly critical and/or cruel. Well, I would like to address the part in this review about the doctor being insensitive. You see, I hate hospitals, so this is actually reflecting my own views of them, but that's not all. I was watching CSI: Miami a few days ago, and one of the guest characters on it died from a car accident the same way, he survived as if nothing happened for a while, but then died because of a major concussion. I didn't remember what the condition was called, so I had to use the explantion used in the show. But the insensitivity of the doctor actually has a purpose, albeit a small one, to this story, and will be revealed in a later chapter.

As for the rest of the review, no need to worry! As I said, I appreciate all reviews solong as they are not overly critical and/or cruel, and this review was neither. I once recieved a review from someone who actually cussed me out and said that not only did he report me to the site's administrators for posting a yuri fic (a lesbian sex story), but that I was also going to HELL for supporting homo/bisexuality. That is the kind of review I won't tolerate, and your review is nothing like that, so no need to worry!

By the way, I am a strong supporter of GLBT, or whatever it's actually called. I am actually bisexual myself, and so I don't like or tolerate any gay-haters, or anything of the sort, and am constantly showing my support the only way I know how, through my writing. Thank you to anyone else out there who also support the otherwise-oriented, whether you're reading this or not. It's people like you that give me hope for the human race!

One final shout-out: one author by the name of **Lady Jamboreemon** has reviewed several times, and I would like to give a shoutout to her. Thanks! I apologize for not making this a more musically-oriented story, I've been having trouble with thinking of songs that might suit the situations. If anyone would like to see a song in this story, just tell me the name of the song, and the artist who sings it, and I might put it in the story. There'll be a few more chapters before the end, I'm not ready to end this yet. Also, I'll probably either write a sequel to this fic, or another, unrelated, fic also themed Pitch Perfect, and it'll be more geared towards music and the competitions, so if anyone wants to see a song in either this fic, or the next fic, tell me in a review, or PM me if you've got your own account on .

THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS! I APPRECIATE YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! ALSO, A RANDOM QUESTION FOR ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS CHAPTER, AND IT WILL ACTUALLY HOLD NO SIGNIFICANCE TO THIS STORY WHATSOEVER: **WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE EMINEM SONG?** EVERYONE HAS ONE, UNLESS THEY'VE NEVER HEARD OF EMINEM,WHICH IS JUST HERESY! I WILL BE FEATURING EMINEM SONGS A LOT IN MY PITCH PERFECT STORIES, BTW. ANYWAY, I'LL HAVE THE NEXT PITCH PERFECT CHAPTER UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK, UNLESS CIRCUMSTANCES PREVENT ME FROM DOING SO.


End file.
